Brittish Raindrops
by The Marked Princess
Summary: Tessa just moved half way across the world to a completely new city. London, to be exact. The usual will happen, as in, she'll make some friends such as Sophie but that's not the point. This is where it get's interesting. She stumbles across this lov Jem and his idiotically handsome best-friend but she'll be far more fascinated by them then she had expected. (previously A.A.G.I.N.)
1. Chapter 1

**American Girl in London**

**Chapter 1-The School Arrival**

**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, all of the characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare :3**

**This is my first fanfic, the second chapter is going to be up on Sunday, please leave a review with what you think I should do to make my fanfiction better and what you think of it :) I would love that.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

It was 6 a.m. and Tessa had to get ready for her first day in her new school. She and her brother, Nate, moved from the States to London after their aunt's death, and since that, she had always been in her room, reading or grieving, but she was tired of all that. Now, she was finally talking to someone other than her and Nate. Hopefully…

She wished the people in her school would be nice, and try to make her feel comfortable, even though she knew that it wouldn't happen. Those thoughts were making her nervous, and when she was finally able to shake those thoughts out of her head, she looked to the clock in her nightstand and noticed that she just spent half an hour thinking of stupid things. Then she rushed and took her morning shower, put on some jeans, a purple sweater that made her grey eyes pop, and put on some boots with small heels. She ran to the kitchen picked a granola bar a latte and went out of the door.

Tessa liked go for walk and strolls so she decided that she wanted to walk school. That she realized was a bad idea 10 minutes after she left since she was literally in the middle of London. She didn't really know any part of the city for this was the first day that she really got out of their apartment. Also, she was late for her first class that was apparently Maths. Great! Note the sarcasm. She didn't really like Maths that much, she preferred English Literature and things that were book related but taking Maths wasn't optional.

When she finally got to school she picked up her timetable that said that her Maths teacher was . For some reason that name made her feel like he wouldn't be the nicest person but she was just being paranoid. Probably.

She went straight to the Math's classroom. Before entering she looked to her Iphone and realized she was 15 minutes late. _'oh… this is going to be bad…' _Tessa thought as she got in. _'great way to start the school year, just great!'_

"Miss Gray isn't it?" Tessa nodded "This class started 15 minutes ago!" The teacher's voice started to raise until he paused, took a few breaths and cleared his throat. "Where were you young lady?"

"Oh…I don't really know London, or this school, that well. I only got here about a week ago." She wasn't used to make excuses and all that. She just hoped that would be enough.

"Right, I forgot. But this won't happen again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, of course. It won't happen again."

Apparently she wasn't being paranoid because this man was just nerve racking. Anyways, what could she do? straightened his jacket and nocked in his desk, the students direct their attention to him.

"Class!" he said, almost shouting "this is Theresa Gray, she is your new classmate in Mathematics!"

Tessa blushed when she realized that everyone was looking at her, so she rushed over her seat. She chose an empty table in the back of the classroom. Maths passed slowly, but she knew that she would have English Literature next and she couldn't wait to see who and what waited for her there.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me knooooow! Thanks *-***

**Kisses,**

**-The Marked Princess**


	2. Chapter 2- Clumsy Luck

**Chapter 2- Clumsy Luck**

**PLEASE READ!**

**So guys, this is the second chapter from this story, this one is a bit bigger than the other one, just for you to know, my chapter's length is probably going to be between 500 to 1500 words, maybe a little bit more but I won't promise cause I don't want to disappoint you guys…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION. ALL THE CHARACTERS AND ALL THAT, BELONG TO THE PERFECT AND AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE :3**

**Please comment and follow this story, I'ld love to know what you guys think of this story or what you think I should change or do, to improve it, I would really appreciate it****.**

**That's all, thanks.**

So, the bell rang and Tessa almost fell out of her chair with surprise, since she had been almost sleeping through the class. She got up, and almost ran out of there.

She was walking through the hallways with her eyes locked in her school map, when she went right into something…or someone…

She hated how clumsy she was. She always tripped on something and then fell into something, or eventually, someone.

Finally she looked up and saw a tall, slender, but still really handsome boy. He had really dark brown hair, probably black…he had a bit of Asian features, like someone that was half Asian half European or something like that…he was silver eyed, and yes, I said silver eyed. His eyes were not grey like Tessa's, they were truly siver, like the metal, his eyes shined a lot, making him look like he would be a really nice and happy person.

When she realised she had been staring at him like he was some kind of shining unicorn, she looked down to her black boots.

"Umm…I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" she murmured, a bit afraid of the guy's reaction.

"Don't worry, it's okay" said the tall boy "I'm sorry but, are you new here? You must be Theresa. Don't freak out, this school isn't that big…" He chuckle and brought his and to the back of his neck, scratching it as if he was nervous.

"Please don't call me Theresa" she smiled at him " I prefer Tessa, and yeah, I'm the new one." Tessa said with a shy smile.

"So, Tessa, I should probably give a tour of the school, meet me at lunch?" she couldn't believe that someone was actually being really nice to her. Was everyone in this school like this? Probably not.

"Umm…" Tessa was debating between having a quiet and calm lunch by herself and having a school tour from the first person she met at school, that was a cute and nice boy…as almost anyone would choose, she chose the second option "Uh, Sure" she paused, tilting her head to the side. "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm James Carstairs, but everyone just calls me Jem." He flashed her a warm smile that made his eyes shine. He was so cute.

"OK, I have English Literature right now, and I still have to figure out where it is so, I should probably get going. See you around" she turned on her heel and started to walk until she felt a hand on her wrist lightly and carefully stopping her. She didn't even have to look to see who it was.

" Wait. I'll take you there, I have a friend taking that too. It would be nice to see him."

So with that, she followed him. She didn't really have another choice, she still had to get to English in time, and she wouldn't be able to do that by herself.

They finally got there and Jem waved in the direction of two people that were intensely making out. She hated when people did this. If they wanted to eat each other's faces that much, they could do it in a more private place, like somewhere not in front of everyone…

The guy that was so happily eating the girl's face, was tall, strong, as you could see by the muscles showing from his tight shirt. He also had jet black hair, perhaps even darker than Jem's… He seemed like one of those really popular and annoying guys that just went around pissing everyone off… The girl was definitely smaller than Tessa, and a really light blond hair, a bit weird in Tessa's opinion, it almost looked synthetic. It was not like Tessa's hair, that was always messy, out of place but with soft curls. This girl's hair, was really long and shiny, but her curls were really fake, like she just stole that hair from a doll…she almost looked like a weird fairy. At least, if they were real…

"Will!" Jem's shout managed to wake Tessa up to reality again.

Finally, that brought the two "lovers" apart. The black haired guy, that must be Will, Jem's friend, looked at him with annoyance spread all over his face.

"Did you really have to do that Jem? Couldn't you see that I was in the middle of something? Something that was making me really happy…" _'jerk'_ she thought.

"Yes Will, I could. Me and everyone and in this school, get a room." Then he just lightly laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's cool man, but now come here."

He looked at him and slowly, and obviously unwillingly, approached Jem and Tessa.

"Will, this is Tessa. I actually just met her like five minutes ago. She is new here and she is in English Literature like you…" he said, emphasising the last words.

Will gave a quick and careless look to Tessa, and returned his gaze to Jem.

"Whatever, I have to go. See you later man! Bye Vanessa or whatever your name is…"

Tessa already knew that she wouldn't like this Will guy. She just thought "_What had she done to him that he would treat her that way? Why did he feel so annoyed about her?" _She couldn't deny that he was really beautiful , but now she knew he was just another good looking guy that thinks he's the best…

"What's up with him?" said Tessa breaking the silence that had fallen between them "Is he always like this?"

"I'm sorry for him, he's a good guy but he can be really stupid sometimes, he just pushes people away with that. I've known him for a long time so I know how he is really like… he's honestly really nice, believe me." He said, a bit sad. Then he paused for a while and brought back his usual smile. " The thing I don't know is the reason he is seeing Jessamine" said Jem revealing the fairy like girl's name" oh, wait. Never mind, I know why. For the intense make out sessions, but besides that, she isn't much more. I kind of think she's a little bit annoying and superficial. Not really my type." He said as he gazes back to Tessa. "So, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye!"

"OK then. bye Tessa!"

She just stood there for a while, watching Jem disappear in the hallways.

"_So, English class with ,let's see how it goes…"_ Tessa thought. And with that, she got in.

**So, this is it guys! I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a comment, I would love that **

**Kisses,**

**-The Marked Princess**


	3. Chapter 3- EL class

**Chapter 3- EL class**

**Hi guys! I loved reading you reviews and I will start writing my replies in this part before the actual chapter so let's get started!**

**justafangirl-**Yes I know that the first chapter was king of small but, I'm going to start making them bigger J I'm glad you liked it!

**ASilverShadowhunter- **Oh thanks, I appreciate it …like A LOT, and when I first started writing the story, I was debating between quotation marks and doing the paragraphs and I chose the paragraphs but I wasn't completely shure of it, so I'm glad you said that, I'm going to start writing with quotation marks. J thanks again for you review!

**The-Finale-Hope-** Thank you, and, I guess you're going to find out what happens now… J

**OK, for the ones of you that don't know, I try to update every Sunday, and I think I'm going to start a new story… *squeeek* do you guys want a new story?**

**So, DON'T FORGET to leave a review with what you think I should do, and what you thought of the story or chapter… I would really appreciate it**

**I ****DO NOT**** OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL OF THEM BELLONG TO THE AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE! 3**

As she got in the classroom she could see that there were two seats left, one next to Will and one on the back of the class. She didn't really wanted to seat next to Will, so she sat in the back.

'_Perfect_' she thought. Tessa liked to sit in the back of the class where anyone would look at her, except for the teacher and even the teacher only looked at her occasionally. As everyone could tell just by looking at her, she was shy, but once you meet her, she will slowly open herself up and be her true self, a sweet and caring girl…

" Hi class! Calm down! I'm Mrs. Branwell and I'm going to be your English Literature teacher this year. I was informed that there's a new student in this school, Theresa Gray?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Since you're new here, why don't you sit in the front? You can sit next to Mr. Herondale" She said with a smile like she was doing her a favour '_Urgh! A hell of a favour…_'

"Oh" '_Shoot! She's serious! I don't wanna go..but ok, whatever_…' "OK, I'll go…"

She picked her things up and sat down next to Will. After a while of seating there, with her face hidden behind her hair like it was a curtain , Will finally said something.

"So, I can see that you like classic novels…" '_What?! How did he knew that?_'

"From the face you're making, I guess that you're asking yourself how I know that…It's not that hard since anyone can see A Tale Of Two Cities falling from your backpack…"

Tessa looked at her simple, black leather backpack and realised that Will was telling the truth and that A Tale Of Two Cities was really popping out of her backpack.

"Yeah I do, why? Do you spend to much time making out that you don't have time to read?" Tessa was still a bit mad from his rudeness outside, but she knew that she couldn't be like that for much longer, she wasn't used to this being mad thing…

"Jeez! Calm down…No, I just said that cause I think that book is kind of depressing…it ends terribly…"

"I think it's romantic, and how do you know that? Have read it?"

"Yes, you're not the only person in this world that's aloud and that likes to read classics you know?"

"Yes, I know, it's just that you don't really look like the who does…"

" Oh really? Then… what do I look like?"

'_Shoot!_' She couldn't say that he looked like those stupid guys that date every girl just to have sex, and then dumped them because he thinks he's the best, but he's a jerk…crap! What would she say?

" I think you look like those guys who think they're the best and that date everyone that's stupid enough to date them…and sadly…that's a lot of people…"

She could see that he wasn't taking her seriously because she could see a small smirk in his mouth…that was so annoying…but he wasn't being as bad as he was outside, he was kind of being nice…

"Wow! I'll take the girl's part as a compliment, cause they can't stop looking at me since I'm so incredibly gorgeous… but the other part…ouch!

"Urgh…" she said as she looked away.

"OK,OK, enough of me. What was your name again? Vanessa?"

"Seriously?! It's Tessa, listen next time…jeez!"

"OK, Tessa, sorry…So, you're Jem's new friend?"

"Apparently I am… I just met him before class"

"Oh, okay…so"

They were cut of by a loud call from Mrs. Branwell.

"Miss Gray and would you please stop talking and pay attention to my class?"

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Branwell…" they said at the same time. Tessa felt herself blush so she hid behind her hair as she did before their little chat.

After a while of earing Mrs. Branwell talk about more boring things she asked for attention.

"Class! This trimester I'm going to divide this class in pairs, because you are doing a project where every week you meet with your partner and evaluate a book that I give you, you have to give it a final grade from 0 to 20 so, the pairs are, Maia and Kyle, Jace and Clarissa, Simon and Isabelle , Emma and Julian, Sophie and Gideon, and finally Teresa and William. You'll start this week and I want your book evaluation next week"

Tessa didn't know how to feel about this, she didn't really like Will, but he was the only one she knew in this class so…maybe it was better that way.

The bell rang making everyone know they could leave.

"So, I guess, whether I like it or not, I'll see you around…"

"We haven't picked the place and the time, your house or my house?"

"Your house, I have a brother, he would probably just annoy us…"

" I have sister too but, whatever, give me your cell number and I'll text you the address, be there Friday at 6 p.m.?

" Ok then…bye!"

"Bye…"

She picked her things up and went to the classroom's door, but she looked back before she left.

She could she Will smiling to himself while he was playing with a pencil, he looked like someone that was thinking of a happy memory…she wondered why…

**So, that's it! I guess you'll have to wait till next Sunday… I know I can't wait…tomorrow is Monday…whyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**Ok, enough of that… Did you love it did you hate it? Let me know by leaving a review ****J**

**I love you guys, till next Sunday I guess**

**~The Marked Princess**


	4. Chapter 4- School tour, and a suprise

**Hi guys!**

**I didn't receive a lot of views for the next chapter so that made me sad :( but the one I got was really cute so thanks! :D**

**Jillessa Heronstairs- **OMG! I wrote this chapter and then I was bored and thought 'Hey!why don't I read that girl's story?' so I did and I loved it :) and when Jem also said something about playing it for her I was like !TWINS! also, thank you soo much for your review it made my day. I don't really have the time to make huge chapters and I thought that maybe that would be kind of bad, but when you see it that way, it's good… oh! And I would never take your review as hate, it was lovely. And about the pen name, I thought about it for a long time and it just came up in my mind and I really liked it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELLONG TO THE AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE!**

**OK, I won't hold you guys longer,**

**Go on reading!**

Chapter 4- School tour

God! PE was hard! She was just, really clumsy so anyone passed her the ball, and she was completely ok with it, cause if they did, she would probably break a window…

After getting ready, she was finally able to get lunch! She was sooo hungry, she barely ate anything in the morning so now she was going to eat ... A LOT

When she found the cantine she was stunned. It had a really high celling with all these ornaments, the entire school looked like a huge church that has been transformed into a school, it was beautiful but the cantine was just overwhelming, it was huge. It had all these food stations… salads, pasta, fruit, dessert, vegetarian, meat, fish… Wow! It was incredible…

While she was just looking at the cantine she heard someone coming towards her, she looked and saw this really nice girl from PE, that was also in her Maths class, she was Sophie.

"So, it's cool right?"

"Yeah! It's amazing!"

"Let's go get some food. Pasta is the BEST! Shall we?"

"OK, let's go!"

Tessa picked a vegetarian pasta that was just like the tastiest thing on earth, she was also really liking Sophie's company…she seemed like a really great friend.

"Oh, Jem is waving at you Tessa! Do you know him? Wow!"

"Yeah, I met him this morning, he said he was going to give me a school tour, so that should be it."

"Oh, I've finished my lunch anyways. This was great! Tomorrow at lunch, meet me here?"

"Yeah sure, I really like you we should hangout more often…" Tessa said with a smile.

"Ok bye, tell me what happens later k?"

"yeah, of course. Bye!"

Then, Tessa turned around and saw a really cute smily Jem waving at her.

"Hi again Tessa!" Jem said enthusiastically.

"Hello! So, are we going on my tour?"

"Sure, that's why I'm here"

"OK, so we should probably go…"

"Right!"

Tessa followed him as he showed her all of the school. They talked and talked for a long time. It was really easy to talk with Jem, it was like they had known each other forever, it was as easy as breathing. He showed her the gardens that looked beautiful from what she saw, he showed her all the classrooms and hallways, and now he was going to show her the third floor.

"So, Jem, what classes are you taking?"

"Oh, I prefer arts over the scientific stuff, I'm taking Music History, Advance Music Classes and Violin…but I also take English, Maths and Biology"

"Oh, you should play for me someday, I would really like it, I've never played any instrument…"

"Seriously? And about the part where I play for you, do you wanna go in the end if we have time?"

"I would love it"

As they were going up the stairs and Jem catched her right before she fell. Tessa blushed as the distance they were from each other, they were so close that one of them just had to leane forward a little bit for them to be kissing. They stood like that for a while eyes locked in the other's eyes. She could feel his hot breathe as he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were soft and sweet as he kissed her gently. In the beginning she was shocked but a after a bit of time she started responding to the kiss. She tried to do it as softly as Jem, but it was impossible. Jem kissed her as she was a really delicate doll, Tessa loved it. As she started to correspond, Jem made a little sound like he wasn't expecting that to happen. Tessa put her arms around his neck as he slowly and as in fear of denial pushed closer with his arms surrounding her waist.

Then Jem pulled back and said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that…"

"No, really! It's okay…" Said Tessa with a little smile while she realised this was her first real kiss.

"Oh…" He said as he realised that she was okay with it. "We should probably head out to the music room so I can play for you. We are running out of time"

They rushed over to the music room and when they finally got there, Jem picked his violin up and started playing.

The song was happy, soft, comforting and sweet, just like him. His fingers were really carefull and gentle with the strings and he played with a lot of passion. She was loving it. It made her so relaxed and light… she had her eyes closed, it helped her feeling the music. Then she realised that he had stop playing and was looking at her with a mix of a questioning, caring and hopeful gaze.

"So, what did you think"

"It was beautiful Jem! I loved it! I can see that you really like to play it. What can I say? I just really, really love it…It was just simply amazing…"

"Thank you Tessa"

"Oh, you're welcome. I should probably go" she said as she picked her things up and started to leave the room "See you later?"

"Tessa! About that earlier-"

"Shh! There's no need for apologies, it was okay. I didn't push you off of me did I? So, that's means it's okay. Don't worry about it"

"Ok then… Hey! Would you like to go out someday? I know this place that at night is beautiful. I think you would love it. Should I text to tonight for details and all that? If you say yes, of course…" Tessa laughed a little when she noticed that he was blushing, he looked really cute that way. The colour in his cheeks made his angled features stand out and his grey eyes shine like little stars…

"I would love that Jem. I'll text you later!"

She said as she left. She still couldn't believe that they kissed…they only knew each other for less than a day, but they would get the chance to know more about each other…Tessa really liked him and she couldn't wait for their "date"…she was overwhelmed…

**Guys! Don't forget to review pleaseee! I love reading your reviews, and I know that sometimes we're lazy and all that, but that would make me really happy :D**

**So did you love it? Did you hate it?**

**I love you guys, that's a wrap!**

**~The Marked Princess**


	5. Chapter 5- Blue and Silver

**Chapter 5- Silver and Blue**

**Hi guys! I know that this chapter is a little bit late but, i went camping this weekend…it was pretty fun :) but I missed the internet…**

**Jilessa Heronstairs **: Oh, you don't even know how much I love your reviews *-* I really like Jessa, I think it's my favourite ship from TID but I really like Wessa… I think that maybe the kiss was to soon, but the stairs and all that reminded me of the Clace kiss and it just seamed like such a great moment for a kiss…what did you think? Also, thanks, but for now I don't really need a Beta, but If I needed one you would be my first choice, when I need one, I'll let you know :D And I'm not going to tell you if this story is going to be Jessa or Wessa, it a surprise hihihi!

**JemandTessa**: Thank you 3 and I won't stop writing, unless the world ends, but that's not really a usual thing… *wink*

**Guest**: thanks! Appreciate it!

**Angel**: thanks, but I don't want to spoile you, so I guess you'll just have to read till the end… *evil laugh*

**Guest:** Thanks for the review, I'll try to make it better :) I always do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare!**

**I won't hold you much longer, start reading!**

**…**

The day passed on quickly, and when she noticed, she was home again, cooking dinner for Nate that should probably come home in any minute.

She heard a door click.

"Nate? Nate, is that you?" She couldn't see anyone at the door, but she heard noise coming from the building's stairs. She opened the door that lead to the stairs and when she saw something move she let out a scream.

"Wow, Tessa! Chill it's just me. Calm down… I opened the door, but the then I remembered that I had left my bag downstairs in my car, then I came up again and you screamed! I think I'm a little bit deaf now…jeez!"

"OK, OK… come in, I cooked dinner, I think you'll like it"

"Smells good!" He laid a kiss on he's sister's forehead and went to his room. "I'll be there in a second!"

They were eating and chatting, but then a weird silence came in the room. "So,you already have your driver license, I think It's time for me to get you a car, don't you think?" Their parents had left them a lot of money when they died, and all of their aunt's money went for them too, so money was definitely not something to worry about for them.

"Oh, Ok, we can go get one in the weekend maybe…but are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Now you can go sleep, and I will take care of the dishes, go…"

"Thanks, Nate! Good night, I love you!"

" Love you to, tessy!"

…

Tessa couldn't stop thinking about all that had happened that day, meeting that amazing girl, Sophie, her conversation with Will, and his smile at the end of the class…And, her kiss with Jem. That kiss was in her mind since it happened, and now she was just laying in her bed, waiting for sleep to come.

The night outside was quiet, and there was a fresh breeze coming from her window, she missed New York, but her life here, was being great…

She heard a buzz coming from her nightstand, and she picked up her phone.

*Beginning of texting *

**Jem**: Hi Tessa, r u awake?

**Tessa**: Yes Jem, are you ok?

**J**: Yeah of course, it's just that I can't sleep…

**T**: don't worry, me neither…

**J**:I was thinking that maybe we could go to the temple gardens or something like that…

**T**: I don't really know where those gardens are, but I'm sure that if you like them, they are beautiful…

**J**: I really like you Tessa…

**T**: I really like you to Jem

**J**: good night

**T**: …good night…

*End of texting*

Now, she was slowly drifting of to sleep.

She was thinking of Jem, and Sophie. She saw silver eyes, but also ocean blue ones, she saw, dark hair, but also, carbon black hair, she saw a slim figure but a muscled one too… She saw Jem, but Will too, and she couldn't understand why… Will had a sparkle in his eye in EL class, he was funny, and nice to talk with, but outside, it was a totally different story, and Tessa got really confused by him, while Jem, was always nice and caring… Then, she slept till the sunrise, thinking of a dark blue ocean with a silver shine from the moon's reflection…

**…**

**So, did you love it? Did you hate it? I know this chapter was small but it just seamed like a good moment to en this chapter…**

**Don't forget to review, and I will see you guys next Sunday :D**

**Thanks for the support,**

**-The Marked Princess**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cars, and red light incident

**Chapter 6- Cars and Red light incident**

**Hi guys! I know, that I should've uploaded last Sunday, but school has been taking a loto f my time this week so this was really the first time that I was able to write… :(**

**So, let's head on to reviews :) thanks for all of them!**

**Thedarkwhiteangel**\- GUUUURL! Let's scream JESSA together! Thanks *-* but, what would a wonderful person do alone? That's why I'm thankfull for the ones of you that like my story :D

**Angel**\- Thanks! And, I wouldn't say that this fanfic is entirely Jessa… I have a lot of ideas about Tessa being with Will ot Jem…I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out… :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THE AMZING CASSANDRA CLARE**

**…...**

GOD! Studying was hard and a bit boring but what could she do?

A week has passed since the kiss and she was going out with Jem today. She was so excited! But a bit nervous too…she never really had a boyfriend. Guys had liked her but she never thought they were much…

She was thinking about Will… since he knew about her date with Jem that he has been acting distant, almost like he shouldn't talk to her, but she didn't understand why…

After she decided that she couldn't study at that time, she decided to pick what she was going to wear. She went to her closet and chose to wear a black skirt that made her legs look really good and skinny. She paired it with a dark red sweater since they were going out at night, and it was cold in London. She took some black tights from her drawer, and picked some high-healed brown ankle boots. She chose to wear some simple gold jewellery and a cross body brown messenger bag. She loved her outfit! But now what was she going to do now?

*BIP BIP BIP*

Tessa heard her phone ring, she picked it up and saw that Nate was calling her.

*Beginning of the phone call*

Nate: Hey, Tessy!´

Tessa: Yes Nate…

N: Did you forget that today we're going to get your car?

T: Oh freak! I completely forgot! Sorry Nate, when do you get here to pick me up?

N: Right about now!

*End of the phone call*

She instantly looked out the window, and saw Nate in front of the building, waving at her… he was so silly but she loved it…

She picked her phone up, and ran out the door.

**...**

_Lights go down  
You try to not make a sound  
Hearts collide  
We still have plenty of time_

_I'm like a child, a boy young man of 23  
And I believe in us cause you believe in me  
believe in me_

_And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for you come this summer_

_And I'll wait for you in the dark  
Arms outstretched comforting lover  
My bones may be falling apart  
But I'll wait for you come this summer_

Tessa was in the car with Nate, singing her favourite song and looking at the streets. She still didn't know London really well so it when she realised that she remembered a lot of the street's names… There was a lot of traffic where they were stuck because of a red light so Tessa just continued looking at the park at her right. She could almost touch the flowers that surrounded the park. She could also see two people making out that weren't really far away from her… after she looked at them for a while she realised that she knew that person…Black hair, tall,ocean blue eyes… There aren't much people like that in London. It had to be Will

"Will? Is that you?"

He made a confused expression, like if he was asking himself that he didn't imagine that voice. Then he looked at her with a happy expression that only lasted less that a second. Then he put a annoyed look on his face, just like the first day of class.

Tessa then looked at the girl and realised that it was Jessamine, the girl that Tessa had compared to a weird looking fairie girl. But Jessamine and Will had broken up last week so, maybe they were together… If that made Will happy, she was happy too but she couldn't ignore the little bit of pain that her heart felt, but she thought she had no reason to feel that way so she just ignored it.

"Oh, hey Tessa! It's good to see you – he said with a fake tone in his voice – but couldn't you had interrupted in another moment?

"Of course. I was just surprised to see you…"

"Stop interrupting me in this kind of moments ok? It's the second time… Goodbye Tessa." And with that he started kissing the girl again.

"Bye..." Tessa felt sad, almost disappointed for him to be like this again. She couldn't understand why he was acting like that once more…she almost felt like she was in the first day of school again… _Was he mad about Jem and her going out? Did he think that she wasn't good enough for Jem?_ She asked that to herself many times but she couldn't answer to the question _Why was he being that way towards her?_

"Hey Tessy! Are you ok? Is that the boy you were going out with, cause if he is don't waste your time, little sis."

Nate brought her out of her thoughts and almost felt embarrassed that she was that transparent and that she felt like that only because what will had done.

"No, he's best friend is much better, you'll love him. It's just that first he was acting like a jerk, like that actually – she pointed at him – then, he started acting better and being more friendly and he stoped going out with that waste bag Jessamine , then when Jem asked me out, he was happy, and around that time he started behaving like this again, and I feel a little bit disappointed that's all…"

"I hate to see you like that. Have you thought about what car do you want?"

"Yeah I have. I want something simple but new, I love white cars so that's a must, and I don't want it to be really big, something small that doesn't stand out much."

"OK,OK I see…I saw one the other day that I think you're gonna love!"

**…**

When they got there, Nate got out of the car and a lady in a blazer approached us.

"Hello, would you like some help?"  
"Yes, thank you. I saw a Hyunday online and I wanted to now if you have it."

"We probably do, could you tell me the name of the car?"

"It's a 2015 Elantra Limited in white"

"Oh, I can see the car that you're talking about. Please, follow me."

And we did. The lady took us to a white car that was just like I asked, it was little bit bigger that what I had in mind but it was perfect!

"So, Tessa, do you like it?"

"IT'S PERFECT! OMG THANKS NATE!"

She jumped and hugged her brother.

"OK,OK…then I guess it's this one. Tessa, I'm going to take care of the papers and you can take a look at the car, go in and all that."

After a while Nate got back with the keys on his hand.

"Ok, lets see who gets home first?"

"Game on!"

She waited for Nate to get in his car and then she started the engines. She loved driving, it made her feel so independent... she felt sorry for the girls in the pass that weren't aloud drive…poor them cause it was amazing.

She was almost home and Nate should be almost there too so she went faster but when she got home Nate was already there.

"Well, you didn't drive in a while and you don't know London that well, so I'm impressed…"

"Whatever, Jem is picking me up at 7 and I have to get ready so, Bye!

When the elevator got to their floor, she was almost jumping, that day had been going so well…besides the Will incident earlier… that was still in her mind but she needed to forget.

She took a shower, dried her hair and made some loose curls. She did her makeup, nothing special, and got dressed.

Then she looked at herself in the mirror. There were a lot of things Tessa didn't like about her body ,but she realised that if she made the right things, she could look good… She was ready for her date.

*BIP*

She got out of the room and went to the screen next to the door to see if it was Jem.

" Looking good sis!"

"Thanks Nate, he's here. Bye !"

"I'll be waiting for you! Don't take too long!"

GOD! He's so overprotective…

**…...**

**So guys, did you love it? did you hate it? We're almost at 1 thousand views that makes me really happy!**

**I do not own the song Waiting by Jamie Campbell Bower **

**Sorry guys but I couldn't resist putting a bit of Jamie here *-***

**So, since this chapter was the one I should've posted last Sunday, there will be another one this Sunday :)**

**Kisses, **

**~The Marked Princess**


	7. Chapter 7- Moonlight River

**Chapter 7 – Moonlight River**

**Hi guys!**

**So, I'm not going to make up excuses for not uploading last Sunday. I know I said that I was going to upload again but I thought that I should wait a bit more before uploading a new chapter so that's it. I'm sorry for the ones of you that were expecting it but I'm making this chapter a bit longer as a gift. Once again, I'm really sorry…**

**Oh! And one more thing! Mockingjay part1 is released next Thursday were I live and I'm so excited!OMG! …I'm such a fangirl :3**

**So, lets head on to the reviews!**

**Thedarkwhiteangel: You seemed pretty excited for this chapter so I apologise for not updating last week :( but, I think you're going to like it so I think that with this I'll make it up to you :)**

**Jilessa Heronstairs: You and Thedarkwhiteangel have been my biggest support in this story so I hope I didn't let you down… I really appreciate the support you give me, it always makes me smile and keeps me going with this story so, my biggest thanks is to you and thedarkwhiteangel! I've been thinking of writing this date for a long time and I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! YEYYYY! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Let's begin!**

**…**

Tessa got in the elevator and her heart was jumping, she had never felt so nervous for something like this… The elevator doors opened and she saw Jem through the glass doors.

"Hi Jem! How are you?"

"Wonderfull – he said with a beautifull shine in his eye like when he met her for the first time- and you?"

"Really good too…" Tessa was slightly hiding her face in her hair but she stopped herself from doing that. She didn't want to show him how nervous she really was…

"So, should we?" he smiled.

"Sure!"

He put his hand in hers, and lead her to the car.

"So… when we arrive, you're going to stay a lit bit more in the car and you're going to close your eyes. OK?"

"Ok…I presume that I can't ask why…"

"It's a surprise so I think you'll like it…"

When they arrived she did as he said, and closed her eyes.

After a while of standing there with her eyes closed, jem finnaly said something.

"Tessa?"

"Yes Jem! Can I open my eyes? I'm starting to get bored"

"That's what I was going to say. Go ahead open your eyes" And with that, Tessa opened her eyes slowly, like if she had no idea of what she was going to see, and she didn't.

She saw a tablecloth in the middle of the glass. It had food on top of it, and Jem was sitting there.

"OMG! This looks so good! Thank you Jem! It's so cute…no one ever did this to me…"

"Well, they should've. I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, I love it…but I also love food so, should we?"

"Go ahead!"  
They talked for a long time, like they usually did.

"Did you know that Will is afraid of ducks?"

"Really? Why would someone be afraid of ducks? That's so funny!"

"Cause, there was this time when we were in Hyde Park and he tried to convince me to feed poultry pie to the ducks to see if he could create a race of cannibal ducks, and the ducks ate it so, now he hates ducks and say that they are bloodthirsty beasts…but what can you do?"

"Ahahahah, I'm almost crying! That's amazing! Omg! Ahahah"

"So, we've eaten everything, so lets put these things in place, and then I'll show you ?"

"OK" They cleaned all that up and then Jem called her.

"Tessa ! Come on! It's getting late and I still want to show you something!"

"OK,OK…"

Jem took her to a bridge with with and red details on the sides…I was really pretty. She tried to remember the name of the bridge but she couldn't remember.

"Jem? What is this bridge called?"

"It's the Blackfriars bridge. I wanted to show you how the river looks with the moon. I really like it"

"It's beautifull" That sight reminded Tessa of the dream she had a couple of nights ago…

Jem was looking at something she couldn't see and his expression was empty.

"Jem, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking….Tessa?"

"Yes Jem?"

"I want to tell you something. I love spending time with you, I love how when you're nervous or embarrassed you hide your face in your hair, I love the way your eyes shine when you smile. I know I'm not much, but I hope my love in enough for you. I love you Tessa"

Tessa was surprised, she didn't saw that coming. She just stared at him for a long time.

"I probably shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, you probably don't feel the same way as me. I'm sorry Tessa…"

"Jem! Stop it now!" He made a surprised look and stared at her.

"Your love is more that enough! Never say that you're not much ever again! Don't say that you regret saying those words. Cause if you do I will regret doing this."

Then Tessa kissed him, and Jem just stood there for a while with wide eyes but then he started kissing her. They kissed for a while and his tongue asked for entrance and she corresponded with hers too. They kissed for what felt like hours and the he started kissing her cheek, her jaw line, and her ear, giving her shivers. He was also whispering "Wǒ ài nǐ"

"What does that mean?"

"I love you"

"I didn't know that you knew Chinese"

"Yeah, I lived in China with my parents but I came to study here…"

"Oh, and what about your parents?"

"They're still there. At first they didn't want me to come here, but I wanted to travel so I insisted and in the end they let me."

"Oh…don't you miss your parents?"

"Yeah, I do but I usually see them every year when I go there."

"Oh…"

"It's getting late, I should probably get you home…"

"Yeah we should probably go."

"But one thing first"

He leaned forward and started kissing her again, now with more care and less energy but it still made Tessa go a little bit crazy.

They were walking to the carand Tessa spotted a huge and beautifull house, and there was someone in the window. It had defined face features and dark hair…that person reminded her of Will but it probably wasn't. And even if it was she didn't want to care because she still hadn't forgot how he has been so cold and rude towards her… what was up with him?

"Tessa, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, don't worry"

They got in the car and when she noticed she was in front of her apartment.

"I loved it, thanks Jem good night" and with that she gave him a quick kiss and left the car.

"Good night!"

**…**

Will's POV

"BY THE ANGEL! Jessamine is so annoying…but if Jem is with Tessa all I have to do get back, and let them be together…even if it kills me…

Maybe a little bit of music will help…"

_I've never been the best with my mouth  
Tried to stay smart but the dumb comes out  
Maybe I'm shy, drive an old car  
Maybe I'm amazed that I got this far_

_And I've got my standbys waiting on the line  
But the hardest part is knowing that it won't be her this time_

_Oh God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
My mind was only in it for a minute  
Had a bad fling with a good girl  
I was stupid and dumb, not giving a...  
The blank stare out the window  
If I could just sober up I could just admit  
I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
It was your world baby and I just lived in it_

Suddenly he just got up and threw the radio to the wall.

I think the world is against me…seriously… - and with that he just sat down next to the window and looked outside the window. He saw a beautiful girl with brown hair with a guy with dark hair… he didn't even have to think who they were… he knew both of them really well…and seeing that made is hearth ache… but it was what he was supposed to do as Jem's best friend… and by the way that he has been treating Tessa, now she won't like him…but that didn't make the pain go away… " I only want it to go away…"  
Tessa looked at him and his heart stoped. Does she know it's me? Their eyes locked but then she just turned away… "I guess this is what I get for treating her like this…" he just stared at the ceiling… "I love you Tess…I love you…" he whispered…

**…**

**That's it guys!**

**Did you hate it? Did you love it?**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Right Girl by The Maine**

**Kisses,**

**~The Marked Girl**


	8. Chapter 8 - Party Rockin'

Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I only got 1 review in the previous chapter so that made me sad :( So, this time I'll ask you PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! I love reading your reviews and I always answer them so please review :)**

**Thedarkwhiteangel** – I'm so glad that you liked it! And your happiness is really important to me but I didn't have the time to write till now, but at least I'm uploading this one… :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare**

**So, I won't hold you any longer, start reading!**

**…**

"Tessy!" It was a rainy afternoon , the sun was setting and Tessa's apartment was warm and was starting to look Christmassy thanks to Tessa's love for the holiday.

"Yes Nate?" Tessa got out of her bedroom to meet her brother in the leaving room. He was sitting in the couch, working on his computer.

"So, I know this is going to be weird and awkward but…" he seemed to be hesitating on saying whatever he was going to say, and that made Tessa a bit worried. _What was it that he couldn't say that easily?_

"Nate…You're scaring me. I'm sure it's not that bad, just spit it out."

"OK then… It's like this, you and Jem have been going out for almost two months right? I don't really keep count" It was true, their first date was on the September 26th so it was always two months ago…it's almost funny cause it seemed like yesterday…

"Yeah, and what about that?"  
"So…it's just that now that you have a boyfriend, you can start having—"

"STOP IT NOW! I can't believe that we're having "the talk" there's no need for that… I had that conversation with our aunt a while ago… there's no need for that. Got it?"

"Thank goodness…It was definitely weird and awkward… You can go back to whatever you were doing before I called you…"  
She went back to her room and noticed that she had a text from Sophie. Sophie and her have gotten really close since the beginning of the year.

Beginning of texting

S: Hi, since tomorrow is Friday do you want to come to my place?

T: Sure! Do you want to go right after school or take a walk or something?

S: Yeah, we could go get some coffee at Keffeine…

T: OK, I have to study so bye! I'll talk with you later k?

S:Ok, bye!

End of texting

**…**

Tessa just got out of the car to see Sophie waiting for her in the school's entry.

"Good morning Sophs!"

"Mornin' Tessa!"

"So, should we head of to Maths?"

"Yeah sure"

Tessa felt someone held her from the back, she also got a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful…"

Tessa looked at him with a huge smile and shining eyes.

"Hi Jem!" she gave him a quick kiss

Sophie coughed.

"GOD! You love birds always make me feel alone… Come on Jem, behave… Tessa and I have to get to Maths…"

"Ok,Ok… By the way, Will asked me if we were going to his party tonight so, do you want to go?"

"I told Sophie I was getting coffe and then going to her house, but we can go there after that. What do you think about it Sophie?"

"I'm cool with it, but if we're going to his party, we're going to your house instead of mine, I want to attack your closet OK?"

"Sure, that's fine by me. But we still have class so we'll see you later Jem. Bye!"  
The classes passed by like wind and when they noticed the last class they had just ended.

"Sophie! Let's go…I need coffee cause without it I'm going to drop dead on the floor…"

They got their coffee and then got to Tessa's apartment.

They got dressed and Tessa put on a black dress with a see-through lace back and some brown high heeled sandals. Sophie wore a navy dress that had lace too. She wore some black velvet heels to. (links for the clothing in the description below). They had some makeup on, Tessa with a red lip to match her pale skin and Sophie wore a nude pinky lip. They looked at the mirror and they looked beautiful.

"Sophie, you look absolutely AMAZING!"

"Thanks! You look good too! Jem is gonna love it" Sophie gave a wink to Tessa.

"Ahahah, I know! We should go!"

When they arrived at the party they saw a lot of people in Will's huge house…more like a mansion… They recognised a lot of people from the school but there were people they didn't know either.

"I see you got here quick…" a voice spoke next to her ear.

"Oh my god Will! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry princess…" He was acting too funny and too nicely for Will… _he's already drunk…_

"Oh Will"

"Yes?"

"You're sooo drunk… I thought that you could hold yourself better than this… but I guess not"

"I'm not drunk already… But, come on!"  
He pulled Tessa's arm and she was pushed into the crowd.

"Will! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you something to drink!"

"I don't drink!"

"Only this time!"

"No Will! Sorry but no!"

She turned around to walk away but she went into some girl that pushed her to the ground saying

"Watch were you're going bitch!"

She was almost hitting the ground when someone caught her.

"Got you"

She saw that Will was the one that saved her from being humiliated and steped on by the drunk people at the party.

"Yeah thanks…"

His face was almost touching hers. They stayed like that for a while and then Will leaned forward and kissed her.

She froze for a while and then she came to her right mind and pushed him away.

"Will! What the heck was that? You know that I'm dating Jem, and even if I wasn't you totally drunk…go sleep… forget that this happened… I'll forget too…"

"Whatever…"

Then, he just walked away. What was up with him? Why was he being so weird?

It was only after a while that Tessa realised something…

He didn't taste like alcohol at all…

**…...**

**So that's it guys! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know by leaving a review. Please leave a review!**

**Tessa's dress : **

**Tessa's shoes: s/files/1/0067/2772/products/5_82534cda-0fbc-4965-8c43-b815f2293632_ ?v=1376349623**

**Sophie's outfit: photos/2012/08/14/bcbgeneration-dark-navy-sleeveless-dress-lace-yoke-product-1-4485417-395446943_large_ **

**That's it! I hope you liked it 3**

**~The Marked Princess**


	9. Chapter 9 - Grey skies, Will lies

**Chapter 9 – Grey skies, Will lies**

**Hi guys!**

**Some I took some advice from you guys and took more time with my writing. I also felt like the last chapters have been really trashy in terms of writing but I'm going to try and fix that so please leave a review saying what you think I should improve and work on in my writing. I also want to say that I'm only 13, and English isn't my every-day language, actually my everyday language is Portuguese so sorry if I'm not that good :/ ahahah, but let's don't use that as an excuse ok? I only wanted to say that to let you guys know more about me :)**

**Randomperson**** – First things first I want to thank you for your review and your advice, I was really in the need for that :) Now that I look at it myself, I really rushed it didn't I? But I guess that one can only truly learn from their mistakes… Thank you!**

**Guest**** – Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Rbzk**** – OMG! Thank you so much! You don't understand how much your review helped me! Your review made me see so many of the flaws my last chapters had, and that way I can try to fix it, slowly but I will try to make my chapters better each time I write. Thank you so much! I hope that one day you can read this story again and see the results of the effort I will start to put on this story pay off… Thank you…**

**Thedarkwhiteangel**** – Thank you guurl! I always love your reviews, they always make me so happy! This chapter doesn't really have that much content but I'm taking my time with this story from now on. I hope that you still like it! Really appreciate all the support that you give me! Thanks!**

**That's it! Go read!**

**…**

Tessa didn't want to wake up. Her eyelids felt like they had weights keeping them down. She didn't want to go to school or at least, she didn't want to face Will.

Tessa was up almost the entire night thinking of what had happened the evening before and she came to some conclusions but there were still questions with no answers. The first thing that she realised was that the kiss was indeed intentional because when they kissed she could clearly tell that he hadn't drank anything that would make him do something like that unintentionally. She also understood that he had wanted to do that for a while. When Will kissed her, he did it with rush, like if he was doing the impossible, the prohibited, the forbidden. It almost seemed like some type of hunger, like someone that just went through a dessert and found a lake full of pure and clean water. But that was also impossible. Why would Will like her? He was with Jessamine and she was with Jem, his best friend, so why would he? And even if he did like her, she couldn't just leave Jem and go jump off to Will's arms. She would never do something that cruel to Jem, even if she also loved Will, she wouldn't do that, she was with Jem now.

She finally opened her eyes and saw the early morning sky. She could already tell that the weather today wouldn't be the best. The dull sky made her want to curl up in her bed and sleep away all her problems but time wouldn't stop for her. Even if she did go to sleep, the world would keep going… and people wouldn't stop…

So, with all those questions and answers that she gathered the previous night, her mind was a mess. But another thing that she knew was that she couldn't just skip to for a matter like that one so she rushed and got ready for school.

Once she arrived at the school the first person that she saw was Sophie, waving and running towards her.

"Good morning Tessa! So, what the heel happened yesterday?" Tessa's heart beat raised when Sophie said that. Did she see what happened between Will and her? Was she going to tell Jem? It was not like if she was cheating on him but Sophie didn't know that…

"What exactly are talking about?" Sophie just looked at her for a while with a mix of worried, questioning but amusing gaze.

"I'm talking about your little escape thing from the party. Why the heck did you do that?" Tessa sighed with relief. She didn't know about 'the incident'. That was good.

When she was just about to answer Sophie's question, she saw a familiar face passing through the crowd of people. She saw the one she did, but at the same time didn't want to see. She saw Will.

Her eyes met his deep ocean blue one's and she searched for some kind of emotion in them. She looked, but she saw nothing. She tried to find, even the tiniest bit of a feeling in his gaze. But it was empty. And with that, Tessa already knew what was going to happen.

Will was going to shut down and become cold again. She felt like her relationship with him was never the same. One day they were friends, the other he hated her, the other he kissed her…Why was he so confusing?

She froze and kept looking at him with the hope that he would smile or do anything at all, but nothing happened.

"Tessa! Are you evening listening to me?" Sophie was grabbing her by one arm and shaking her. That seemed to be the only thing that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Wait here Sophie. I have to do something" She walked up to Will, looked at him staring right in the eye with determination and said, almost as an order, "Will, I need to talk to you."

"Sorry to disappoint, but that's not going to happen." Here it was, the proof that showed that he was back at that state.

"Come on Will. You're being stupid again. We really need to talk." They looked at each other's eyes almost as a challenge until Will finally agreed in coming with her.

They went to an empty class room and stayed silent for a while. It was a really awkward and uncomfortable silence so she finally said something.

"Will, explain what happened yesterday…" Will made his classic annoyed eye roll and sighed.

"I think that you know what happened. It was a kiss. I think that you've done that before, or didn't you? If you didn't, I'm glad I was your first" He smirked and continued to look at the floor.

"I know what it was. But I want you to explain why you did it, so, explain. And by the way, no, you didn't have the pleasure to be my first." 'God! He is so annoying when he's like this!' She though.

"Sad to hear that last part… and I did it because I felt like it. You were just the one closer to me at that time… nothing more, nothing less." He said that with a really casual look like if they were just talking about something like a book or schoolwork. 'Typical' Tessa thought

"Oh, I see. So, you felt like it so you kissed your best friend's girlfriend…Well, I shouldn't be surprised, you're stupid like that. Have to go. Bye Will" And with that, she left the room and slammed the door.

Will's POV

'GOD! Why do I have to do this to myself? But I guess I deserve this…I really kissed Tessa. Jem's love. My love. But the one I can't have… I have to keep lying about how I feel…it's for the best. This is my burden to carry and I don't have to share it with no one besides me…' Will thought when he was finally alone in the room.

**…**

**So that's it guys!**

**Did you hate it did you love it? Tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**Also, please tell me what you think I should improve in my writing cause I'm just getting started and I would really appreciate you guys' help.**

**Thanks again,**

**~The Marked Princess**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi guys!

So, I haven't updated in a while cause my laptop is completly broken... I may have to get a new one :( my mom and I went get it fixed but it might take awhile... I'm sorry guys, I truly am...

kisses

~The Marked Princess

P.S. - I will keep writing so that when I get my laptop back I can update right away


	11. Chapter 10- Cozy nights

**Chapter 10 – Cozy nights**

**Hi guys! **

**Guess who's back? I am sooooo incredibly sorry for taking so long to update but I've already explained why in the author's note that I wrote last month. So, I've spent the entire day in my bed since I've been really sick but I decided it was time to update so here I am and I hope you like this chapter. This one is just a filler but I needed this to introduce some things that are going to happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**Let's hop off to reviews shall we?**

**Thedarkwhiteangel**: omgifeelsobadfornotpostingsoonerimsosorryguuurl! Ok, now that I said that let's go back to your review. I feel sorry too but they (Will and Tessa) can't be together yet… Don't worry Jessa is still happening so don't freak out! You're just going to have to wait a bit before knowing how it ends up ok? Thanks for your review!

**Randomperson**: No, I'm the one who should be thankfull and glad that you told me that, now I've been trying to put more effort and being more concerned with my story :) thanks bud!

**Anonymous**: Working on it :) sorry to keep you waiting

**Guest**: Thanks! Sorry to keep you waiting!

**Cindy** (this one was a review for chapter 2 but whatever) : I changed that,don't worry :)

That's it guys! Thanks!

**…**

"Hey Tessa! What do you want for dinner?" Jem's head pops up behind the kitchen's door. Today Jem and Tessa were supposed to go out on a date but since it was raining they just agreed it would be better to just have dinner and hangout at Jem's apartment that night.

The apartment had just the right size and had a really comfy and soothing feeling to it like home. Tessa loved going there and since she had been there a couple of times already she already knew where everything was so she walked around like the place was also hers. **(A/N: not like in a cocky way, just like if it was also her home and she was comfortable)**

Right now Tessa was in the couch watching some tv eating some snacks when Jem popped up.

"Oh, don't worry. Just do whatever you're feeling like doing. Do you want any help?" Tessa said when she turned around to face him.

"Uh, I actually need some help with the dishes since Will came over earlier and he didn't really bother to help me with those…" Tessa winced at the sound of his name. Did Jem know about the kiss? Probably not, and she didn't kiss Will, he kissed her but she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"So, I'll clean the dishes while you make dinner ok?"

"Perfect." Jem said with a smile.

After a while of cooking and cleaning dinner was done but there were still some dishes left so Tessa was still on that. She had her back facing Jem, who was just standing against the wall glaring at her. Tessa, noticing his gaze on her said, not turning her back.

"What is it Jem?" trying not to sound too harsh.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how perfect and adorable, and sexy, and smart, and funny – he said coming closer towards her every time he spoke- my girlfriend is" he said wih a combination of a smile and a grin, that was just too cute for someone to handle.

"Oh really?" Tessa says, still not looking at him. Then she feels him wrap his arms around her waist and trailing kisses across her neck.

Then she turns around and starts kissing him passionately. She brings her hands to his hair and starts running her hand through it as Jem let out a moan between the kiss, then Jem picked her up and laid her on the kitchen counter and Tessa started running her hand inside his shirt feeling his delicate, yet strong and fit body. Then, out of the blue, Jem's phone starts ringing and they break apart silently growling.

Jem grabs his phone and doesn't even bother to see the caller's ID.

"Hello?"

Tessa hears a woman's voice in the other side of the line and starts wondering who it is. Then Jem started talking in a language she didn't recognise, probably Chinese, so she realised it should be his mom.

"对不起妈妈，你知道我想念你，但我的生活是在这里，你的出现，我不能离开我的一切都在这里和对中国飞行。对不起，晚安." **(A/N: You guys can go to google translator if you wanna know what he's saying ok?)** He said that last sentence with a bt of nerve on his tone, then he just hung up and looked at me with a small smile. "Hey, are you ok? Who was that?" Tessa says with a worried look. "It was just my mom, it's ok." A bit of awkward silence fell into the kitchen so Jem just tries to soften the mood . "Look, we haven't even had dinner yet. I made pasta. Want to watch a movie?" "Yeah sure, I'll choose some and wait for you in the couch, you're bringing the food there right?" She says with puppy eyes. "Sure, now hurry up and pick a movie before I do." He says while laughing. Tessa brings her hands up in way of defeat and just goes to the living room throwing herself to the couch. She was worried about Jem, he didn't usually raise his tone so it should be something really important to get him to act like this. "Jeeeeem!" Tessa calls out dragging the "eee" for a long time. "Yeeeees!" Jem answers they same way as Tessa. "Is Les Miserábles ok with you?" "Yeah sure" he laughs and says to himself "you're just like Will" He brings the food over the living room and sits down to eat. After they're mdon ehe takes the plates back and lays on the couch. Tessa lets out an yawn shoing she's tired. "Hey babe, want to stay over the night? Just text your brother, I think your getting too tired to walk or even talk" he says with a heart warming smile. "Sure thing." Tessa texted Nate but he didn't answer her, so she just assumed he was out with his friends. They ended up falling asleep in the couch with Jem's arms wrapped around her waist and her hands and head against his chest breathing his scent and drifting away to sleep but before she is totally asleep she hears him say. "I love you Tessa, good night" And with that Tessa finally fell asleep in his arms, with a smile on her face. … **So that's it! Hope you guys like it!** **Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know by leaving a review :)** **Don't forget to follow and favourite 3** **Bye guys, ** **-The Marked Princess**


	12. Chapter 11 - What about China?

Hi guys!

**So, here I am! After a week of being sick and still uploading a chapter, here I am… I am SO HAPPY for the amount of reviews I got in the last chapter it's truly unbelievable, I was not expecting it at all since this is still a small fic, but I'm seriously overwhelmed. Keep up with that okay? This chapter is kind of important so I won't hold you much longer. Btw how many of you guys translated what Jem said in the last chapter? It was really important… but you're gonna find out now ****J**

**BooksAreLife12345**: Thanks! *-*

**Bottlecap26**: Thank you! *SPOILER ALERT* And I don't know…probably ihihih!

**Izzy**: Thank you!

**Herongraystairs**: OK! Here it is! OK! Here it is! (cheesy joke…so me)

**Guest**: Thanks guuurl! I ship Jessa too, thanks again :)!

**Rbzk**: First thing's first, thanks, second thing, I've been trying but I was a bit out of focus in the last chapter, sorry :D, the thing with the past and the present, like, I totally facepalmed myself when I read that! I could've fixed that if I had read it again… *facepalm* thanks again :) !

**Guest**: OK! Don't worry, it will come… *evil grin* Muahahahahahah *I know, I should be in a mental care center… whateveeer!*

**Thedarkwithangel**: I knooow! That chapter was just a filler though… :)

Chapter 11: China?!

…

**Will's POV**

"Class, you're dismissed" _Oh thank God! I haven't had such a boring class in ages… What do I have next? English? Oh, great I sit next to Tessa, she's mad at me though…_ he thinks as he hits himself.

"Will?" Is that Jem? He turns around and see's him, he has a serious expression on mixed with sadness. _what happened?_

"Yes Jem, what's up? You look weird…" he really did.

"Yeah so… can we talk for a bit?" something was definitely off. Will follows Jem through the hallways in complete silence until they reach a door that Jem opens revealing an empty room.

"I brought you here because I had something important to talk to ou about, and let's just say that it was too important to be discussed in the hallway."_ Something is completely off, what the freak?_ He thinks while looking at Jem with a worried, yet puzzled look.

"Seriously, what happened? You're freaking me out"

"Remember the thing about me becoming the CEO of my parent's company after finishing college?"- _Right, when we where like 10 years old, his parents decided that after college Jem would be their company's CEO, and Jem, being the son he is, accepted so he has been supposed to take that place since then._

"Yeah, of course I remember, but what about that? You haven't even started college ad you're already thinking about that?" _\- This boy thinks too much…_

"Well, since my dad has been sick for awhile now, my parents want me to move in with them so I could start learning the stuff about the company…and well they want me there in a week."

_What? Why? How could this be happening? I still haven't spent enough time with Jem to just let him fly to China! I can't let this happen… but if he wants to do this I can't stop him, that would be selfish. - _When Will leaves his thoughts he realises that he has been walking around the room and Jem is just sitting in a table looking at him with a sad and worried look.

"But why? Can't you turn the job down? Can't you do that here? You're freaking flying almost to the other side the globe! And you only have one week? Do you really want to do this?" - _Now I'm seriously mad like, does he think he can leave like this? He has people here goddamit! I don't think I'm gonna get over this without some drinks. - _Will just looks at him with a disappointed and sad gaze. He just didn't know how to react.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Jem starts to get a bit mad " I've tried what I could but I've already made that promise, I have no choice. Do you think I don't care about leaving all I have here behind?"

Will's speechless and just looks at him with an amazed look on his face. "Have you told Tessa?" He says in a low voice.

"I can't… How am I going to say this? Everything was going so perfectly, how am I going to tell her that I'm just moving to China!" He stays silent for awhile looking totally broken.

"You have to tell Tessa…"

"Tell me what?" Their heads turn in sync and they just stare at the door with surprised.

"Tell you that Jem is taking you to a date in the London Eye. He has to tell you cause you might be sacred of heights." I say, trying to cover up the looks we had just a moment ago. Did she hear about China? Jem really needs to tell her… she wil be so broken, I can't watch that… it's going to break me even more… wow…I'm going to be like those old plates that you see in museums,people can't even say what they are…

Tessa is just standing there looking at us, and by her worried look I can presume that we went back to our sad faces for a bit…

"Jem? Will? Is everything ok?" _OK, what the hell is wrong with them? Jem is never sad like this and the first emotion I see in Will's face in weeks is this… something definitely happened… _Tessa thinks.

**No one's POV**

"It's nothing… we should go to class…" Jem says. Will gets up and leaves the room but before disappearing in the hallways he turns back and looks at jem with an incentive look.

"Jem? Are you sure you're alright?" He gives a little smile and says.

"Yeah, it's fine" He leans down and kisses her softly and lovingly like he missed her, and he really did. He starts kissing the side of her mouth and then leaves kisses on her jawline until he reaches her ear. "I love you. Never forget that."

"I love you too." Tessa says "But I heard something about China. So, what about china?"

…

I'll leave the rest to the next chapter hihihi!

So, did you love it did you hate it? Leave a review and favourite and follow please J

Till the next one, I loooove u guys!

-The Marked Princess


	13. Chapter 12- Lonely tears

**Hi guys!**

**So, here I am, back with this guys probably hate me for what's happening between Tessa and Jem now that he's leaving but it will all come out ok, I think… I have an idea of what's going to happen but I will still go with the floooow… I'm sorry that in the last chap I was writing the verbs in that tense but I was just trying it out but I didn't like it, I'm going back to the past tense.**

**GoldenHerondale**: That will come up… all you have to do is wait :) muahahah IT'S ALL IN MY HANDS! MUAHAHAH *EVIL LAUGHS TILL I DROP DEAD X_X*

**Booksarelife12345**: I know how you feel but we can't just let them all live happily and perfectly for now, just in the end ok? Just try to deal bear with it for now alright?

**Thedarkwitheangel**: I know… a coincidence like that only happens in Mexican and Brazilian tv shows (no shade) but I kind of needed it. I feel ya…Jem is my bae too but sometimes things go against our liking and life is like that…now let's all pray…Jk I'm just being a meanie and tortuting you guys for the well-being of my story *kiss*

Don't forget to review, follow and favourite. Thanks ;)

**Chapter 12- Lonely tears**

"So, what about China?" Tessa felt Jem tense under their embrace and that told her something was making him uncomfortable. "Are you alright Jem?" Jem didn't know what to do. She already figured out that there was something to do with China and him but he knew that if he told her she would be heartbroken…he hoped she wouldn't be upset from him hiding it for such a long time. Seconds passed and they were still in the empty room, in silenceuntil jem clears in throat and gets up to say.

"Tessa, I'm really sorry that I haven't told you this before, it's just that I didn't know how to talk to you about this, and I don't really want to do it but I have to and –" he was cut of by Tessa. He looked so cute when he was just mumbling and didn't have that elegant composure.

"James Carstairs…what is it?" She said playfully as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Tessa, I'm serious…" Noticing his tone, Tessa sat down next to him and looked at him with with a worried gaze. "I'm listening. Don't worry, whatever it is, I'll always be next to you to help you ok?" That sentence pierced through Jem harder that a knife and left an excruciating pain in his heart.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Tessa was staring at the floor feeling the strong and deep tone in his voice. "You won't" Surprised, Tessa lifter her gaze up to meet his, staring at his eyes with confusion and a bit of disbelief at his words. "When I was younger I made a promise to my parents where I said that once I finished college I would become their company's CEO but, since my father has fallen ill I have to learn about the company's work and business earlier so my parents want me to move to China"

Earing these words, Tessa stood there speechless, staring at him with glazy eyes, trying to believe that this wasn't really happening or was just a temporary decision.

" You don't mean this right? Jem, you know I'll support you in everything besides this. Can't you do anything about this? You're still attending Highschool, how can you be a CEO?"Tessa was in the edge of tears.

"I'm sorry. I promised… I'm leaving next Friday." He lowered his tone, looking desolately at the other side of the room. He didn't want to see the look on Tessa's face right now. His heart shattered just thinking about it.

"How long have you known about this?" Tessa asked soflty, with tears threatening to pour down her face.

" A couple of weeks now. Actually, the first time my mother mentioned it was that time you had dinner at my house a while ago." A bit of Tessa's will to remain strong and calm was lost with those words.

"That long?! You've known that you were leaving for that long and you didn't bother to tell me?" Tessa wasn't usually like this. This situation was probably hard for him too but after all that he had said, she couldn't keep her nice, supporting spirit on. " Thanks…just thanks…" She turned around and ran to the door, almodt escaping sucessfuly until a strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Tessa, please. Let me talk and apologise…please" he said with a shaky, low voice. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Tears started rolling down her face, reaching her chin.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I need to think and to be alone. I'm sorry" She shook his hand off and ran until she bumped into someone. Actually, it was Will.

"Oh, Tessa are you ok?" not being able to say much without staring to sob, Tessa said the only thing she wanted to know from him now.

"Did you also know about him leaving?" He gave and understanding and apologetic look to her and answered with a simple "I'm sorry, but yes." That was it. She ran again and again until she found another empty room. Not bothering to turn the lights on, she just barged into the room and stood against a wall. She could ear Will coming to her but she didn't care.

She eard the door squeal slowly and softly as Will opened the door.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, all he ever wanted was to make you happy. He's really sorry. I know that you don't want to talk, when he told me I didn't either, but when you're ready, go talk to him. Tell him how you feel. He doesn't want you to be said and depressed because of him." Then, knowing that she wanted to be left alone, he closed the door, and disappeared behind it, and with him the strength in her did too. She feel to the ground and cried till her eyes were red. Now that the door was closed, the room was pitch dark and all Tessa could do was cry and wonder how his life would be there, who would he meet and if he would be happy, while she would still be here, alone left with her sorrows and sadeness. She would miss him so much. And has the energy was drained out of her from crying. Her eyes fluttered as she drifted off to sleep, alone in that dark room.

**That was it! I know I'm cruel but ok… don't forget to review, favourite and follow please!**

**Till next time,**

**The Marked Princess**


	14. Chapter 13 - Fading away

**Hey guys!**

**So the depressing vibe from the last chapter is going to remain with us until Jem leaves do sorry about thet but we need it. Let's hop off to reviews!**

**Booksarelife12345**: Same…

**Thedarkwhiteangel**: I see you're feeling like me… I feel sad :(

**TessaGraceHerondale**: Thanks, I'm trying my best! Hope you enjoy this chapter… but I still feel sad… JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!

**Guest**: Working on it ;) patience my friend…I know it's hard and I admit with shame that sometimes I lack a bit in updating more regularly but you know…I'm a lazy person but I try :)

**Sugestion: I've been watching a lot of these videos and I thought that maybe you guys would like to listen to them while reading this chaper, idek. So here they are**:

1- Video 1 - Stardust

2- Video 2 - Loosing your memory

3- Video 3 - Will's letter

**That's it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the amazingly amazing Cassandra Clare!**

**…**

All throughout Tessa's life everyone had told her that she never stopped smiling, they'd ask why she smiled, and well, she didn't know it herself. Then, when she came to London, experienced joyful moments, new things, and met new people. She met Jem. Awhile back she could say that those were her reasons to smile but at the time, the only thing that kept a small, wavering smile on her face was to not hurt Jem more than he already is with himself.

After breaking down on that classroom, James found her lying on the floor and quickly got to her side, holding her with his frail but indeed strong and warm arms that Tessa knew all too well.

"Jem" Tessa whispered through her trembling lips. The desperation and despair in her voice quickly cautioned him of her miserable state and made his heart sunk into his chest. He was the reason of all this. He was the one who put Tessa in this state. He was leaving her alone after promising that he would show all of London to her, just to abandon her a bit later. He couldn't live with himself, not after all this.

"Shhh…" Jem comforted her almost silently as he ran his hands from the top of her head to the end of her brown locks. "I'm here, don't worry" He uttered, trying to calm her and ease her tension. That brought something into Tessa's mind. Something that she had thought about while she was alone and the tears ran through her face.

"Wait," she said and she removed herself from his embrace so she could glare at his eyes "I want to tell you something. I'm sorry. I was so busy thinking of all these selfish and personal problems, like how much I'll miss you or how my life will be without you in it everyday, that I didn't think about how you were feeling. You must feel awful since it wasn't your choice but you got all the blame from me. I'm so terribly sorry. You owe your trust to your parents and held an important role in their lives. So, for being reckless about your feelings, I'm sorry"

Jem stood there, wide eyed with confusion. Then with a little smile he just looked at her with loving but sorrowful eyes. "Silly" Not seeing the playfulness and care in his tone Tessa shifted her gaze to the wall in a way so that she needn't have to look at him but was interrupted as his index finger lifted her chin up and his thumb rested on her chin too, making her look at the eyes she got to know almost better than anyone's. "I'm the one who should be apologising, not you. I am the one who put you in this state and it kills me to leave you. I wanted to spend endless evenings beside you like the ones we shared until now, relaxed, in the comfort of only each other with anything in our minds besides ourselves but I know that there are some things that are just wishes. Tessa, the girl that makes my heart speed up every time someone calls out for, the one who gives me feelings that I can't even understand myself. Tessa, the one whom I care deeply for. The one that I'm proud to say I love, but the one who I'll have to leave behind."

Even though Tessa was trying to stay strong and endure through all this, every word that slipped out of his mouth caused the tears to begin piling up in her eyes, ending up streaming down her face. Through the dull light she could see something shining in Jem's face, what she realised were tears that followed the beautiful lines in his face, going from the corner of his almond shaped eyes to the end of his well sculpted chin. Pain was reflected in his eyes as he preached those heart breaking words full of memory's long to be forgotten.

"I want you to keep going normally with your life, trying to forget the part of me that was intertwined in your everyday. I just want you to remember Jem. The one you loves you till the darkest depths of his heart, the one who will never forget you." He paused, taking a shaky breath. You could see the effort he was making to keep his voice strong and steady.

" I want you to help Will through this too, since I know that he will probably start to make bad choices for his life, so keep him out of that path. Try and love someone new, someone that gives you everything you need without you having to say one word. Someone that makes you smile and laugh the way I'll always remember. Live happily, that's everything I ask for." She threw her arms to his neck as she hid her face in his neck to muffle the sound of her sobs. When she calmed herself, she pulled back, gazing dearly into her loved one's grey eyes.

"That's what I want for you too. I want you to enjoy every and each one of your day in Shanghai. I want you to appreciate the presence of your parents and help them through what they need. Find a girl who can make your eyes light up like diamonds. One that says cute little things that make you blush in that amazing way only you can blush. Someone who you want to spend every second, of everyday with. Someone who you love…" Tessa said as she gradually talked in a lower volume saying the last sentence almost as a whisper. She stared blankly at the floor but was quickly surprised when Jem brought his face down to meet hers. The kiss was slow but with an incomparable feeling of need and care. Not lust, neither burning passion but a sweet kiss that expressed more that the words they just exchanged. Through the kiss they told each other how much they were going to miss this. Each other's lips and warm embrace but as people say everything comes to an end.

Knowing that Jem wouldn't be attending class next week to prepare his things she knew that she would only see him before his flight, what made this encounter even more mournful.

As they separated from their kiss, they stared into each other's eyes, memorizing one another's features and little details as if trying to hold on to something before their paths separate.

***time skip***

Today was the day. The day of their departure and as the morning rose and the city woke up, they counted the minutes they had left.

After driving to the airport, Jem prepared everything and was ready to get into the plane but there were things to do, things to say.

"Will," he said, looking straight into the young man's eyes. Even though one couldn't usually read his expression, today, he screamed of lack of sleep and sorrow. "We've talked about this, I need you to stay strong and don't fuck up. I need you to be there for her as she needs to be there for you too." He nodded and hugged the lifetime bestfriend. "Don't worry man. I'll miss you. Seriously"

Then, Jem shifted his gaze to the brown haired girl "Tessa, I can't even express everything that is going through my head. All I can say is that I enjoyed and loved every moment we spent together. From the day a clumsy girl went straight into my chest, to the very last minute we'll spend together today. I love you more that words could say." Jem searched through his bags and found what he was looking for, a big velvet box. " My mother gave me this and told me to give it to the one I love so, here it is." He opened the box and revealed a necklace with a jade pendant.

" Oh, Jem…" She was speechless. The necklace was beautiful as well as the gesture it meant. Jem went behind her and pulled her soft hair slowly, leaving a shiver along her spine. He placed the necklace that fitted perfectly in her collar bone. The coldness quickly disappeared as it left a comfortable feeling as she had worn it her all life. It was perfect. "I love it and I love you" She said with a weak smile. He kissed her lips softly one last time.

_"Last call for the Shanghai flight." _Said a voice through the speakers spread all across the airport.

"William Herondale, Theressa Gray" he said emphasising every letter. "I hope we meet again. Take care my dear friends" He sadly smiled as he turned away. What they didn't see were the tears going through his face as he entered the plane and looked outside.

After Jem left, Tessa let the tears flow as Will hugged her tight. Will wasn't crying but Tessa could feel his trembling breathing through their embrace.

While that, Jem was still in his seat just like before, gazing at a picture they took at school were Tessa was sitting between him and Will, where surprisingly, everyone truly smiled and he could see Sophie making a silly face in the background. Everything was perfect in that picture and Jem would treasure it forever. A tear fell onto the picture as the plain took off and the distance grew between the ones he loved. The tear fell exactly on top of his face making him blur out of the picture, like he was doing in their lives.

Slowly fading until they forgot.

**…**

**That's a wrap and don't forget to leave a review, favourite and follow!**

**Thanks :)**

**-The Marked Princess**


	15. Chapter 14 - LOCKED OUT

Chapter 14 – Locked Out

Hi guys!

First of all I would like to apologise for all the time I've been away from this fanfic. I'M THE WORST HUMAN BEING ON EARTH, I KNOW!

But now I'm on Spring break and I'll try to write more for you guys! Yey!

Well then let's go to the reviews shall we?

TessaGraceHerondale: Ikr? I would never but you know…just trying to make it all pretty and stuff. :) thanks for the review

Thedarkwhiteangel:I'm trying to start to leave the sad chaps behind but I caaaaaan't sorry… thanks for the review

BooksAreLife12345: I know guuuuuurl! Srry but thanks for the review

NOW READ!

The sun was starting to set as Tessa decided to leave the airport. Will, who was still by her side, stared at her with a depressed look and continued to walk in the direction of the car. There were a ton of things in Tessa's mind and it felt like it was about to blow up.

"Tessa" called Will, with an concerned tone.

She turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows, questioning him.

"I was just going to say that we're going on my car, I'm driving you home remember?"

"Oh, of course…" she replied with a low voice looking at his eyes. You could see his bloodshot eyes with dark circles. He was definitely tired and worn out from all the goodbyes and crying. Tessa wasn't making it easier for him. He hated seing her like this and was afraid of what she could do when he left her alone. The last thing Will wanted was for her to commit suicide or self-harm… he knew she wasn't a person that would normally do that but he had never seen her so hurt and sad.

He opened the door for her and she thanked him, with a barely audible voice. Her head was low probably from the lack of sleep and other things that he didn't really want to talk about.

The ride home was silent and the mood was thick and heavy. When he finally got to the front of her apartment he started to open his door, until Tessa realised what he was doing.

"Will… You don't have to come with me you know?" Right now she wanted to be alone, locked up in her room with out anyone to hug her and try to calm her… No. She just wanted to be alone…was it too much to ask?

" I insist." Will said, determined to go with her. He was still afraid of what she was going to do on her own.

"ok, sure" She gave up. Honestly, she just didn't have the energy to argue with him and knowing Will, she knew that it wouldn't take her anywhere.

Tessa got inside quickly and closely followed by William, then they got into the elevator and Tessa pressed the button of her floor. It didn't talke long until they were next to the apartment's door. Tessa started to go through her purse. At first she was calm but then, she started to move her hand chaotically through her things making tickling noises as she shuffled through her belongings.

"Um…Tessa…Is everything alright?" He was looking down on her, with an puzzled and confused expression as if questioning her mental health.

Tessa gulped, turned on her toes and looked at him, shyly saying.

"I may or may not have left my keys inside…" _oh great… _he thought

"Where's your brother? Just call him…" the look in her face didn't leave him so relieved, and deep in his mind he already knew what expected him.

"The thing… My brother is on a business trip so I'm alone for 3 freaking days…" _oh crap…this girl is quite something…_

"Don't you have any neighbour that keeps the keys just in case?" _Well, this might turn out for the better… if she spends the night at my place I can at least lay an eye on her. _Will thought. Even though he was being kind of selfish, he just wanted to take care of her, if Jem wasn't there at least someone else should, and that someone else was him.

"No…I haven't even talked to any of my neighbours!" It was true… she usually just sai good morning or something but that wasn't a real conversation… she was so screwed…

_'Typical, does this girl even communicate with anything besides books? Well... I can't really blame her but for god's sake'_

"Stay the night at my place, seriously. My parents are always out of town and my sister is over at a friend's place so the house is pretty much empty." Tessa glared at him, surprised.

"Ok but… you do know that I won't have anything to wear" she said slowly like he was a three year old.

"No shit Sherlock. Just wear some of my stuff for pj's and some of Cecily's for the day. Good enough for you, princess?" he asked sarcastically, emphasising the nickname in a jokingly manner.

Then, they headed off to the car and this time they sang a bit of the songs on the radio and little chats through the way. Jem was still terribly carved on her mind but she knew that she couldn't and wouldn't be depressed like that. If one lowers he's head, he will only see the floor and the dark so, one has to keep his head up high and only gaze trough the sun, the sky, and all the beautiful things.

They finally got to the Herondale mansion. She had almost forgotten how big and beautiful that place was. As they got in, Tessa noticed a family tree, protected inside a frame. There were numerous names and divisions but the one in the bottom said Ella, Will and Cecily .

_'uh…'_ Tessa thought, _'wonder who'd that be…where is she? In this house? on college? I never knew about her…interesting'_

"Tessa? You're coming up?" said Will, pulling her out of her thoughts. He stood in the middle of a wide marble staircase that led to the upper floor.

"Yeah, sure.." she replied as she placed her foot on the first stair, feeling the coldness of the freezing rock. That made her think about how empty that mansion truly was. It was so big and beautiful but only to be home to two teenagers with parents that barely stayed.

Then, he showed her to the guest's room, that was surprisingly in front of Will's. The bedroom was huge with a vintage bead placed in the centre. There was one night-stand for each side of the bed and there was also a desk and a small wardrobe inside the room. Then, there were two doors.

Tessa, being the oh so curious girl she was, started to walk, with a slow pace in the direction of the first door. Slowly and cautiously raising her hand in the direction of the door nob.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…" he said while polishing his nails with his thumb gazing sideways at her.

She looked at him scared. '_what the Hell? Is he keeping anything in there? He said his parents were always out of town so they probably wouldn't find it so… what is in that door?'_

"Hey Tessa" said him, lowly. She snapped her head back to meet his gaze, she had no idea what was going on. Then his face softened and he chuckled. "Chill, that's just the bathroom" Tessa let out a breath she didn't that realise was holding. He started to laugh a bit louder and placed his arm on top of his stomach trying to hold back the laughs. Somehow, Tessa started to laugh too, a real laugh that she didn't have in a while. It felt great to have no worries again, to not be always thinking if she had spent enough time with Jem or not. Now, there was nothing she could do besides being there for him anytime, but as a friend because keeping the relationship would be too hard.

Tessa looked at Will and realised she had never seen laugh so much before. Then the laughs started dying and silence fell again. Now they were just staring at each other. Examining and and memorizing each other's features. His dark blue eyes that reminded her of a painting with the night sea that her mother used to love. His sharp jaw and features, and his dark hair. He was beautiful, anyone could tell.

When they came to themselves again Tessa quickly shifted her gaze to the wall with a slight blush.

"Well, you must be tired so I'm just going to leave…" He quickly turned on his heels and went straight to his room.

When he entered, he close the door behind him and let out a long breath _'it's going to be a hell lot harder to restrain myself when she's so close by…" _she was so beautiful, but not a common type of beauty. Her grey eyes that somehow, someway always managed to read right through him, her long brown hair that even though she always left it so messy managed to look great, he thought, remembering her features from the past moment. He loved her so much, but he couldn't tell her, he couldn't simply bring himself to do it. Firstly since she wouldn't be ready for something like that so soon and second because of his best friend.

Jem knew about how he felt since the just the day before that Will told him everything and he almost looked as if he was relieved that he was that loved her as opposed as someone whom he didn't met or know…he later said to Will.

"William, I'm seriously relieved to know that you do love her. If when I left you started drifting away from her, she wouldn't have many people to take care of her. I don't want her to hurt herself or be depressed because of me so I'm really glad that you're going to be there for her and nothing makes me happier than knowing that a person that I love will , hopefully, be with the person that I trust the most. Thank you for telling me."

Thinking back, Will thought "_Of course that he wouldn't be mad…I should've told him sooner, or maybe that was the perfect time…I miss that jerk…"_

Then he gathered a big shirt and went over to where Tessa was staying. He slowly creaked the door open, taking a peek inside.

Tessa was already in the bed in deep slumber so he decided just to lay a blanket on top of her.

"Goodnight" he murmured, turning his back to her after planting a soft, light kiss on her forehead.

"Will…" she whispered slowly.

He turned quickly to verify if what he heard was real, only to see Tessa trying to open her eyes but the need of sleep was kind of getting in her way. "Don't go…please…I don't want to be alone"

Those words pierced through him and just made Will want to hold her closely in his arms.

She really didn't want to be alone. When she didn't find her keys she felt a bit reassured since even though she just wanted to let it all out she didn't want to be on her own…

He then, laid beside her, carefully trying not to touch her or make it seam like he was taking advantage of the opportunity so he just rested and tried to calm her.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can sleep" He brushed his finger through her cheek and looked at her. She had already fallen asleep.

She looked so peaceful now. She still had dried tears left on her cheeks, right where his finger had been but she look better now…he never wanted to see her like that again. God please help him not to make her cry like that. Never. He could feel the warmth of her body irradiate from her and he wanted to enjoy and remember every bit of that moment with her, even if that was as much as he could with her.

Tessa wasn't really sleeping, she wanted but she had this song stuck in her head that she couldn't forget.

"When I close my eyes and try to sleep

I fall apart, I find it hard to breathe

You're the reason, the only reason

Even though my dizzy head is numb

I swear my heart is never giving up,

You're the reason, the only reason."

So, I decided to end that on another sad note :) I'm such a nice person!

The song doesn't belong to me. ( if you know the song, let me know cause I LOVE IT)

The characters belong to Cassandra Clare

Leave a review and don't forget to follow and favourite, that would make me very happy :3

Thanks and till next time,

-The Marked Princess


	16. Chapter 15- A night and a bit of past

**Chapter 15 – A bit of his past**

**Hi guys!**

**Here it is! This thing took me looong to finish and the end is really sloppy but let's ingnore that ok?**

**WeirdUnicorn2.0- **OK HERE IT IS! THANKS BTW 3

**Booksarelife13245-** I guess it's that bad -.-'

** -** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOU KNOW IIIIT GURL! A COOKIE FOR YAAAAA

**Thedarkwhiteangel**\- the Wessa is finally coming and ya'll still sad. Brighten up It's easter!

**Btw, HAPPY EASTER GUYS! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD EASTER AND HAVE FUN!**

The light struggled through the curtain as it announced the beginning of a new day.

Outside, you could see the signs of a new. The flowers slowly started to bloom, the birds melodies were happier and livelier and the weather was warmer. Tessa had always loved the Spring as opposed to the typical favourite, Summer. The Spring showed her that even after months of cold and rain, the sun would come out with a better day, with energy and life so that it could bring joy to the people. That was exactly what she needed. She wished for a Spring in her life too. She wanted the sun, after being in the pouring rain for a while now. She wanted her heart to blossom just like the young flowers and the unworried feeling that came with the Spring heat.

At least she finally could manage to do that. With the support of her friends, that were not many but they all brought her spirit up when she needed it the most. Specially Sophie.

When she lived in the US she had big group of so called friends just because her best-friend basically knew everyone in town so she just hung out with her and her friends. There was always someone new but she never felt the comfort of a small group of people that was there for her.

Then there was Will. Well, things with him were always…how should I put it? Complicated, confusing and it left her mind racing and spinning. In the past weeks he had been her shoulder to cry on and the one who kept her from crumbling apart but, knowing him, she was afraid that he was going back to ignoring her after they stopped hurting. She didn't want that. Will and his gentle words were able to fix her slowly since they understood each other. They were in the same position…they were the ones left behind after all. But the times when they picked on each other and always had hilarious comebacks, well, it lightened the mood and they ended up laughing until they had tears in their eyes. She specially treasured moments like that,

A frail smile slowly appeared on her lips as she remembered the events from the previous night.

\- _Beginning of Flashback-_

Slowly, fluttering her eyes open, Tessa came back to her senses only to find a barely lit room. She sit up, startled by the new scenery that she found herself in until she finnaly relaxed, recalling that she was spending the night at Will's. 'Uh, if I say something like that to someone they'll probably think I slept with him…' she chuckled at her own stupidity as she got up.

The thing was, from all the weariness of the past day she just fell asleep the moment her body touched the bed so now, she was just really hungry but she didn't know how to get to the kitchen and she didn't want to get in an awkward situation like getting lost. Even thoughthat with her, it was most likely to happen.

So, she carefully rose from the bed, trying to make the less noise possible but still made the bed creak, only to continue to make an awful amount of noise while tip toeing in the door's direction. Outside, the hall was just faintly illuminated by the moonlight that came from the window. She noticed Will's door that was slightly opened in a way that she could look inside the room. Tessa glanced at Will's back, since he was staring out the window with a thoughtful and relaxed expression.

His eyes shined with the moonlight and resembled little galaxies, his jet black curls laid effortlessly on top of his forehead as he gazed through the silent street, lit by the street lamps and the moon. He was beautiful, no one would say otherwise, but sometimes he seemed a bit broken and that made him even more striking like ruined glass that once it has light it shines brighter than a thousand suns but Tessa didn't understand the reason of his wrecked soul.

"I know I'm incredibly handsome and make all the girls swoon but I never thought that I would have the one and only Theresa Gray secretly drool over me. Well, I guess I'm just that good." He said, not moving his gaze from the garden.

She flinched, caught by surprise, only to calm herself and plaster a small smirk. "Oh, don't get ahead of yourself, I simply wanted to know the way to the kitchen since I'm a bit thirsty but, I took this opportunity to research a bit for my essay about humans with the brain capacity of a fly." He finally turned to face her and chuckled.

"Why thank you. Aren't you suck an interesting young lady? Now, I'll guide you to the kitchen since I'm such a gentleman." Moments like this were just pure, harmless fun.

Suddenly, he was on his feet and already by the door frame, putting his arm out in a gesture suggesting her to start walking to what seemed to be an endless hall. After a while, they reached the icy staircase that was even colder than usual, refreshed by the night air. After twists and turn, they finally arrived to the kitchen.

"So, what exactly do you want?" he said, not really interested, glaring sideways at her while opening up the fridge.

Tessa flickered her eyes, trying to adjust to the fridge's light "I don't know, just something like water or juice" A small grin appeared on Will's face and he chuckles silently. Then, he slowly turned around to face her "Don't tell me" his smirk getting bigger and bigger "You're…thirsty"

She burst out laughing and face palmed "Will, you're such an asshole" his eyes glistened when he saw her laughing, there with him. He grabbed a small bottle of orange juice and lead her to the living room, where he laid in he couch.

"You must mean young man with the beauty of an Angel but I forgive you, don't worry" they sat there, laughing and just chatting with each other until Tessa remembered the family tree she had seen the day before.

"Uh…Will?" she said in a low voice. Alarmed by the sudden change of tone in her voice he looked carefully into her eyes, trying to understand what she was going to say.

"What is it?" failing to keep up with whatever she was thinking he just listened. "So, the thing is… I wanted to ask you a question" he laughed and tilted his head back, looking at the white ceiling. "Of course, it's you we're talking about. You always have an endless list of question up your sleeve."

She gazed down at the floor, wondering if she should just leave it alone. "Erll, I saw that family tree and I was wondering who Ella was, or where she is. You never told me that you had another sister" she pouted a bit.

"I don't have two sisters. I did, but not anymore. Ella was murdered when we were little, trying to protect me from some robbers and since my parents weren't home we were left alone with Ella, that was injured and bleeding." His voice was slowly dying out and becoming dry and cold. "That's one of the reasons why I don't have a good relationship with my mother and my father.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said apologetically. The sleepiness creeped on her and she laid her head on Will's shoulder, and started drifting off to sleep. "It's ok." He answered shortly. he ran his hand from the top of her head to the end of her brown, curly locks. "Tessa?" she didn't reply. Only the sound of their breathings was heard. She was asleep. "good grief…" he picked her up bridal style and she nuzzled up in his chest, placing her arms around his neck for support. Her breathing in his neck made chills go down his spine until he found her room and laid her on the bed.

"What did I say?" Tessa question, almost silently. "What?" Will asked confused.

"I said, don't leave me alone. Stay" and with that, he drifted to sleep next to the one he loved. He would treasure this.

\- _End of Flashback –_

"Hey Tessa!" someone, who was probably Will, called from downstairs, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Breakfast is ready and if you don't come quickly I'll feed it to ducks, and nobody wants that." Tessa smiled to herself as she hurried down the stairs.

"Don't worry. Coming!"

**That's it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Leave a review, follow and favourite plz!**

**Again, HAPPY EASTER! Till next time,**

**Kisses,**

**-The Marked Princess **


	17. Chapter 16 -A neighbour for my birthday?

Hello beautiful people of the internet,

And no, this is not a dream, I have actually updated my story! Overwhelming I know…

I always apologise for not posting regularly but it has to be that way, I don't really have the time (or inspiration, depends on the day) to upload a new chapter but thanks for the ones of you that stick around.

In this chapter I'm not going to reply to your beautiful reviews because I'm in a serious rush!

Hope you like it, excuse the mistakes and all the crappy things I do!

You know those days when you wake up and feel like that day, the world is with you. The sun is shining, not really but at least it's not raining, the birds are singing and you wake up full of energy just like you already had a triple shot of caffeine. Well, today was Tessa's day. Did I mention it was her birthday?

She woke up, took a quick, warm shower just like she loved, put on some dark navy skinny jeans, a black loose top with a white peter pan collar, and since it looked a bit cold outside, a cream, knitted oversized cardigan. Tessa chose to just wear some black, sleek, heeled booties.

She put on some minimal make up but, since the day was going well, why not dare to wear some red wine, dark lipstick. She curled her brown hair and raced to the kitchen since she had spent too much time spacing out…typical.

Searching for something to fulfil her morning hunger, she found a box hidden in the place where she always hid her snacks and favourite food. Curiously, she slowly lifted the box's lid and chuckled. Inside, there was a note with her name written on it, the writing was clearly Nate's. Unfolding the note, she read:

"_Happy Birthday Tessy!_

_ Hope this makes your day a little better. I hope I'll be back for dinner time, warn me if you make any plans with your friends :) _

_ Kisses,_

_-Big Bro aka Nate "_

She smiled, remembering how childish he could be. Even when he was drunk, and that was quite often sadly but, oh well, what could she do?

She pushed the delicious pancakes down her throat, brushed her teeth, grabbed her handbag and books and hurried down to the building's garage. Getting inside her car she noticed a guy that looked around her age, messily going through some notebooks in his hand, looking lost. She couldn't help her nice side so she got up and out of her car and strolled cautiously to him.

"Hey," she said shyly "do you need some help?" looking closely she noticed that she had never saw him around the building but if he's here he's probably her neighbour, right? He was also incredibly good looking. He had dark chocolate hair with messy curls, blue-green eyes and tanned skin. He flashed her a smile. His teeth were pearl white and lined perfectly. He didn't look British.

"Yeah, please" he asked pleadingly. "I really need to get to school but I have no idea where it is or what it looks like" he didn't have a British accent either. Tessa decided to help since he looked sweet and why not help in such a good day.

"Do you go to the London Institute?" His ears perked up at the name of the school and his eyes shined with relief and expectation. "If you do, I can take you there myself since I'm actually a student there. By the way, I'm Tessa and I live in the fifth floor" she kindly smiled.

"Thank God!" He calmed himself and laughed, probably relieved. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Julian and I live on the floor just underneath yours." A corner of his mouth rolled up, forming and frail smile. God, was he cute…

"Forgive me if I'm being nosy or something but you're not from England are you?" he actually had an accent very alike Tessa's. He was probably American.

"No…I'm actually from California." He timidly replied.

Tessa exhaled loudly. "It feels so good to know someone from the US besides me and my brother." They started laughing together. He was so nice; she hoped they could become friends. "This has been fun but we have to get going or we'll be late. Do you already have your timetable?"

She started walking up to her car, as he followed her by her ankles. "Yeah, the first thing is Maths" he said with a bored, plain voice. "I hate maths, like why?" he whined, dragging out the y.

Hearing that, Tessa happily smiled and gestured, pointing out her car, in the middle of all the others. "I know how you feel my friend, but look at the bright side. You have it with _moi_."

One thing that Essa new was that you could learn a lot of things from the way someone walks. Julian walked confidently however, he didn't call much attention and was careful with his pace and the noise, he was probably reserved and a bit shy like she noticed when she talked to him.

Julian opened the driver's door for Tessa. Such a gentleman isn't he? Wait, was that paint on his fingers? She didn't know him for long but somehow, that didn't surprise her.

The drive to school just consisted in them, singing, talking about school and all and laughing until their stomach hurt. She got to know that Julian had a ton of brothers and sisters back in the US, he loved arts and painting and he had a best friend named Emma, that had stayed back at California.

When they arrived in school, she saw Will lying against the school's gate with his arm around Jessamine. Usually, Tessa got along with everyone but she just despised her guts. Since he didn't noticed her, she was going to pretend that she didn't see him either.

She continued her chat with Julian, exchanging funny stories ad failed moments and she playfully hit his arm.

Feeling Will's burning gaze on her, she grinned to herself. Tessa didn't even turn to him to say a thing, she just continued to reach for the classroom with her new friend or should she say, _neighbour_…

They got inside the classroom and Julian placed his things in the seat next to hers. She heard a squeal and turned around, already knowing the source of annoying squeals. Tiny arms squeezed her as she embraced her back. "Good morning Sophie!" Julian turned to me, raising an eyebrow as if asking who it was. Tessa took the opportunity to introduce one friend to another.

"Just to make things clear, Julian this is my best friend Sophie and Sophie this is my new neighbour, Julian." He reached out his hand for a handshake as Sophie did. The blonde reised an eyebrow at Tessa with a playful grin and she silently mouthed _"When did you meet this hottie and where can I buy one?"_ when Julian wasn't looking. Tessa shrugged and laughed at her friend's boldness.

She noticed Will, looking at her with his piercing gaze almost stabbing her like daggers. Well, not only her but her new friend too.

Noticing her staring, Will ignored adverted his gaze, trying to look like he didn't even get a glimpse of her. He placed his arm around Jessamine and started flirting and playing with her, knowing that Tessa was still looking. _"Oh dear William…Two can play this game"_

This wasn't actually Tessa's cup of tea but she would try anyway. She started talking with Julian giving him little hints of this and that in a jokingly manner. She raised her hand and to place it on his muscular arm and with that she saw Will flinch in the corner of her eyes. _"Mission complete"_

The bell rang as Will left Jessamine's side to go to his assigned class, not even giving a look to Tessa. Knowing him, he would probably just talk to her later and make some annoying joke about Julian.

Math's class passed through slowly and painfully almost successfully making Tessa drift off to sleep. The temperature had risen since morning and everyone was too annoyed by that humid heat to actually do something so the day just went thourgh smoothly. Julian attended art class so she was going to have to wait another hour in school after all her classes ended but it didn't really bother her much since she could just go to the school's library and read something or scroll through her phone.

While going through the pages of her favourite classic novel, a book caught her attention. The book had a shadowy, mysterious aura that called Tessa's interest. It was really large and the cover was made of old black leather with gold writing. "The Shadowhunter Codex" it said. Even though, she was one of the tallest girls she had ever met she couldn't reach the book she was aiming for so after a while she just sat down next to the shelf, almost as if pouting like a five year old kid.

Swiftly and unexpectedly, a book fell off the shell and Tessa caught sight of someone running away. She only saw a glimpse of familiar dark hair but, who could it be?

The bell rang and Tessa sprinted to the art room, only to find Julian, lying against the door frame, full of splattered blue paint, looking puzzled with something that she didn't know of…he looked quite amazing, like one of his paintings actually.

He looked up from his phone to her and his blue eyes sparkled just like they usually do.

"Hey Tessa, I didn't think you'd wait for me…" He smiled, shyly as usual. "I wanted to show you something, something that I painted today in my class. The theme was the 19th century –" he was cut off by the slightly forced entrance Tessa made in the room to see what he had done. She had never met someone that could paint and do all this art so she was excited to see what he could do.

Tessa found a beautiful painting of a young woman in a Victorian style dress. Her hair was curled and loose strains cascaded down the sides of her head, framing her face. The remains of her hair were up in a beautiful up-do that resembled a flower in the low, left side if her head, just before her neck. The dress was old pink (A/N:click here please) with small, frail flowers on the top and a tight corset. The skirt was layered made of the same shade of pink but this one had gold details that brought out the gold, clockwork angel necklace that lied comfortably on her collar bone. The elegant dress exposed her frail, pale shoulders and her arms were up, holding a book where light originated from. Looking up to her face she saw grey eyes, a frail nose a plumped, pink lips. It took her a while to realise that the one in the picture was indeed her. Well, a much better looking her, but still.

"Oh my God Julian!" she turned around to look at the painter with excited eyes "It's beautiful!" she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. He was surprised but when he realised what was happening he hugged her back, hesitating.

When they finally broke apart, she saw no other than Will, eight in front of the classroom, in the middle of the hallway with Jessamine…sadly, as usual.

His expression was cold, infuriated. Fearing his reaction, Tessa waved and headed his way however, even as she walked in his direction, his gaze lingered forcefully in Julian.

"Hey, are you still up for movies on Saturday?" Jessamine was caught off guard and she shot her head straight to Tessa's with a death glare. _"if looks could kill…" _Tessa though.

"Will, baby, what is that annoying girl talking about?" she said, hugging his arm tighter and pressing her chest to him. Tessa's mind quickly filled up with the though _"Tch, what a slut."._

"Well" Will replied after a long time of staring and gazing "I don't know what you're talking about" and with that, he just turned on is heels and left. His expression had calmed down but when he walked away. He began to walk away and Jessamine just smiled happily.

"Just when I thought you chose well your company" Tessa firmly stated, making him stop in his tracks, not turning to face her.

"Sorry to disappoint." His reply was dry and cold followed by their leave. Before disappearing he turned around and caught Tessa's eyes and behind all that blue she could see sadness.

_'What the hell is wrong with him? Seriously, the guy does something than the complete opposite. How am I supposed to live like this. Fine, go with that fake Barbie but don't come back to me when you're bored.' _

"Tessa? Are you alright?" Julian's voice woke her up and she looked at him startled. "Yes, I'm sorry." They started chatting again only for Tessa to answer with dry, short replies.

They drove back and went their separate ways. "Wait!" Tessa turned around, recognizing Julian's voice. "Happy Birthday Tessa" he flashed her a kind smile. That day didn't feel like her birthday at all.

"Thanks Jules" he raised an eyebrow "Jules?" she laughed at his confusion.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname. Hope you like it now, I have to go. See you tomorrow" and with that she hurried to her apartment.

The elevator door's opened and revealed her door but in front of that, laying on the floor, was a book. The cover was made dark blue velvet like his eyes and the letters were gold. Picking it up, she saw a note…well, _another _note.

_"Dear Tess,_

_Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Earlier, I saw you trying to reach for this book so I thought you would like it. _

_Sorry for earlier,_

_Will."_

She smiled and entered her apartment.

That is it!

Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favourite please.

Kisses,

-The Marked Princess


	18. Chapter 17- Fade

**PLEASE READ **

**Hello,**

**I've been gone for a while and I will explain why. **

**I've taken a break from writing not only because I didn't know what to do with this story anymore but also because I haven't been capable to.**

** I went through some stuff that I don't want to talk about and did some things I shouldn't. Don't worry, I didn't do anything illegal or hurt anyone, it's my emotional and mental state that hasn't been its best and I've fell down for a bit but now I'm trying to put that all behind my back and get back to this story.**

**I've also been in a bit of writers block and I still don't really know what I'm going to do with this.**

**Besides that I have an announcement to make.**

**I've considered giving up and deleting this story but I still have some faith in it and myself. Although I'm going to continue writing this, the updates will not be regular and I understand if some of you decide, or already have, to give up on this. I understand. For all of you who choose to stay with me and help me finish this I want to thank you and tell you that I will try my best to write a good story for you, but if you are staying please give me some feedback so I can know what to change, evolve or do in order to make this a story that we both like.**

**I too, wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has supported me and this story and tell you that I love you very much and if it wasn't for some of you, I would probably still be like I was a few weeks ago.**

**Before I go let me just say, if you ever feel lost, empty, sad, worthless or anything like that, don't take it on yourself, you'll only get worse. Send me a message and talk to me instead ****J**

Will's POV

Sweat dripped down my forehead as I threw another punch to the boxing bag, directing all my energy to it, concentrating on the impact. The next hit was even sharper and made a slashing noise attracting the attention of some of the ones surrounding me. This was supposed to ease my anger but it seemed like every time I striked, I felt even more bottled up

My mind was running and I was full of questions and frustration.

It had been two weeks since I saw Tessa with that Julian guy, giggling. Do you believe this? GIGGLING?

Well, even though I could've acted better with Jessamine on front of her, she could've at least pushed him away when I went by.

Who am I kidding; she had no reason to do so. For her I'm just her ex lover's best friend that was here to help her fill in the space he left behind but I guess she was already looking up for a new relationship.

I kept draining my body's energy as I punched, kicked and dogged around the boxing ring where I was now doing hand to hand training.

I even knew who the bastard was. Julian Blackthorn, a student currently participating on the art exchange program. He was a painter, a young prodigy. Maybe that was what attracted Tessa, artists. Jem had music but what did I have?

A sudden hit in my jaw had me alert again and I shook the thoughts out of my mind. I better focus or I'll leave this place with some bruises.

I then proceeded to lunge forward and strike to his shoulder, making him loose balance and then threw a punch right in the jawline, making him fall back.

My trainer raised his hand, calling it quits and I took off my gloves, picked up my belongings and got out of that place. I went to train that day especially to clear my head, but I guess it didn't go quite as planned.

As I drove home, my mind went back to what had been my constant though for quite some time, _Tessa_. Did she not get how he felt about her? Didn't she notice how my eyes shined and lighted up whenever she was around? I _have_ been trying to hide it so probably no.

In the middle of questioning all my annoying little love signs and ways to be with her I caught my own flaws.

I was still playing around with Jessamine, and he knew how much Tessa disliked her. Well, I guess I'll have to be the one to make the first step.

Eventually.

Though, did I really deserve her? She could do so much better than a guy like me, I couldn't be so selfish. I'll just try to be closer to her again; maybe she doesn't hate me… I'm hopeful, kind of.

I arrived home, who was apparently empty and I quickly helped myself with a snack and went straight to my room. Dropping my gym bag next to the bed, I headed to the bathroom where I took a cold shower.

Later, I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling with my head filled and my heart empty.

A frail yellow light that came from the street illuminated my room, allowing me to see the outlines of the objects and furniture of my room. I really liked the time around 2 in the morning where there was a lot of silence, mostly all people were asleep and everything felt one toned and monotonous. I appreciate the value of loneliness, it allows me to think clearly and organize my judgements, in myself, in others or simply everything. Being in the darkness made me feel like I faded with the scenery so I could breathe and relax. All this 'being popular' this is actually very stressing; I can't do anything without people's reactions or opinion so I feel ordinary right now, and how I appreciated it. It made me realise that Tessa suddenly came to my life and she mixed it all up. She brought out sides of me I didn't even know like, since when was I jealous? Or worried enough to stay sober at a party only to take care of someone?

Only Jem made me weak, but she snaked through the protections I had and hit the core. Hard. Even though I couldn't allow myself to kiss her and hold her close but I can at least be by her side – as much as it will hurt.

I looked at the sky outside.

Starless as ever, giving no chance wishes and the clouds that cover it, keeping me caged within me.

With that, I fade to sleep.

**That's it, kinda sloppy but I tried **

**Bye beautiful peeps,**

**Luv u**

**~The Marked Princess**


	19. Chapter 18 - Winter silhouette

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for the reviews left on the previous chapters! If you have any questions for me you're free to send me a direct message and I'll reply as soon as I am able to -**

** I'm going to start uploading more regularly, though not as frequently as in the beginning bc school sucks. I've finally figured out where to take this story and let me tell you, Wessa shippers, hop in because you're in for a good time! **

**Don't forget to favourite and follow the story so you can get notified when I update…**

**Without further ado, let's start!**

The city lights glistened against the London fog and the silence stained the air in a painful, lonely way.

The last couple of weeks hadn't been the best. She kept thinking about him, not getting sleep because every time she drifted to sleep his face came back, his voice, him. She had been eating less, not talking, not being her. Never in her life did she think she would be one of those people who looks like a pretty mess, bounded by the missing feeling of someone she once knew.

The one she thought would stick around for her didn't and well…maybe it was her fault because she knew that he didn't like Julian or, her hanging out with him for that matter but who was him to control who she was friends with? All she knew was that she missed Will and that maybe she would've been better if he was there.

Of course she had Sophie and Julian. They were always there ready to help her but Sophie had been so happy with her new boyfriend… that Lightwood guy, that she didn't want to bother her with her negativity. Julian was so caught up in his art that all she could do was be there for him when he needed. Nate was always out.

So, after all, she was alone.

It was a cold Saturday night and Tessa was sitting on a bench on the same garden she had once been in, with Jem but this time she was by herself looking at the wet leaves and listening to the river. Of course the city sounds never left the scene but her mind was somewhere else. Now, she only focused on the way the lights reflected and shined against all the water stained streets, the way the fog hid the sky's imperfections and the mystery in the night. She dropped her gaze on. She sat there, breathing, admiring and letting nothing out to no one. It was like that and she stared for who knows how long.

In a room, very close to where she stood, a boy twisted and turned in bed, trying to sleep or at least stop thinking. He eventually got up and strolled in the window's direction as if he was drawn there by the gleaming street lanterns.

Underneath the damp trees, a silhouette sat on a bench. Whoever it was looked awfully lonely but at peace, and he couldn't deny a pang of jealousy of that harmonious state. He too needed some air so he quickly got dressed and left the house. There was no need in being sneaky or silent for that only Cecily was sleeping on that god damned stone cold house. A name such as home didn't feel right.

It was surprisingly cold outside, not that he cared. Drunk bastards on dark alleys and hopeless filled bars, the despair was strong on that winter night.

The so called silhouette was closer every step he took and he was entranced by it, not able to look away. It was only when he came close to the bench that he noticed who it was.

Tessa.

He almost didn't recognise her. She looked so far away, so broken. Tessa didn't even seem notice when he came closer and sat beside her.

"Tess" Will called, with a firm yet pleading tone. She didn't budge. Something was seriously wrong. Where was her gorgeous, warm smile? Her glimmering eyes "Tess, please."

She finally noticed and turned her head to face the person she least expected to see. It was Will?!

"Will?" she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Time stood still as she compared his deep blue eyes to the colour of the midnight river.

"What are you doing here? Does your brother know you're out?" He asked hastily with worry. He proceeded to take his warm jacket off and placing in on top of Tessa's frail shoulders.

"I find myself here wandering here from time to time…I guess you could say that it's my safe place" she stated, each word slower and softer than the previous. She was taking his features in. Every angle, every piece, every lash, every fragment of a face she missed. She might usually deny it but Will is one of the most important people to her, even though they're always bickering. "About Nate…well, he's always out. I don't know what happened but he started getting a lot more work and even when he's not working, he barely stays home. I just stay by myself."

Will stood holding his breath. Between his jealousy and rolling around with Jessamine he didn't even realise what she had been going through. He promised Jem he would take care of her and look at him now…failing them both.

"I'm sorry" he let out in a breath. "I've been caught up in so many selfish things that I didn't realise you were like this. I'm sorry Tess – "

Tessa was caught off guard and just eyed him, surprised. She let out a hand and placed it on his cheek, basically silencing him.

"It's ok Will. It was not yours or anyone's task to take care of me. I'm not a child anymore. I'll be ok"

He looked at the soaked ground, feeling embarrassed. He lifted his chin and looked deep into her eyes, letting all his feeling free.

"You might be ok, but I won't" then with every bit of energy left in his body form all the sleepless nights, he leaned forward and caught Tessa's lips.

He moved her hands to her face and kissed her, taking a moment when he realised she was responding to his affection. With approval he let it all go. All the desperation, all the love kept inside, all the times he had to restrain himself. All the passion and after all, the lust.

Her hands were in his hair by now, grabbing his dark locks, feeling his hair run through her shaking fingers.

As their lips danced along, the cold disappeared and all that was left was the heat from them both.

Will's left hand roamed down till the small of her back and pushed her to his lap. Surprised, Tessa gasped and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and let his tongue in. They explored each other like never before. They felt and mixed every bit of emotion that had been with them since they first saw each other.

Tessa finished the kiss, to breathe for a bit. She felt herself blush all of a sudden. And by blush I mean, her whole face red. Thankfully, it was to dark for him to notice her face burning up but as she looked up to see Will smiling and grinning like a little happy boy she couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He looked at her full of love and gave her a quick sweet and careful kiss. This time not rushed and needy but to let her know his feelings.

"You said your brother wasn't home?"

Tessa just nodded, already guessing his proposal.

"Then do you mind having a sleep over ?"

She laughed and brushed it off with "Sure, but no funny business"

They walked home, hand in hand. Going up to his room only to go straight to bed with the clothes they still had on.

Will and Tessa curled up to a spooning position where everything felt warmer than the freezing cold they where feeling before, on their own. Tessa rested her tired head on Will's muscular arm and he nuzzled up his head in her neck, giving her goodnight kissed throughout. She was fast asleep and Will could feel himself drifting as well but before he brushed a strand of her soft brown hair off of her face and whispered

"you might have figured this out by all the crazy stuff that just happened but my dear tess, I fucking love you a lot"

A frail smile rose to her lips and Will laid his head back on her neck and they held tight, never to let go until the sun rushed through the curtains, making the world wake up again.

**That's it!**

**You're not getting any smut today but maybe ahead I don't know you'll seeeeeeeeee…**

**Don't forget to favourite and follow to never miss an update!**

**I missed this T.T**

**Kisses, love u guys,**


	20. Chapter 19- Fluff and chill READ AN!

**Hey guys!**

**I must warn you that this chapter is mainly fluff but I wasn't feeling very inspired and I know that some of you have been waiting for some Wessa stuff since the beginning so here's a little not so great present! I hope you enjoy it because I made an effort to include some book references for you beautiful people!**

**Have you guys started watching the Shadowhunters TV show? What do you think of it? Do you like the book adaptation? To be honest I don't really know what to think of it because I was really disappointed with some things but It can't all be perfect. (I rly miss Jamie though T.T)**

**By the way, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR HITTING 10K READS! We're now at 11k and I was happy when I reached one hundred reads on the first chapter so thank you so much 3**

**I also changed my story cover and the title. WAIT WHAAAAAAAT? Iup, I did it ~(*-*)~ do you like iiiiit? *so many questions***

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, have any credit for the characters for they all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and story itself.**

**Don't forget to follow and favourite but most important of all, leave a review since I love to know what you think.**

And once again, another sneeze broke the silence as Will shuffled through the bathroom's cabinet, searching for some Advil or something that could help Tessa.

The day's light wasn't much and a grey tone washed over the tidy room. It was warm inside since he had turned on the heater and two cup of tea rested in the bedside table. A cozy and comfortable feeling filled the air.

"Of course you had to be outside in the rain, or the freezing cold without any form of protection because who does that?" he remarked with his usual sarcastic and playful voice.

Tessa sat still, sniffing and blowing her nose while wrapped up in her little blanket cocoon. She eyed.

"I already told you that I forgot! Is there any way for you to shut up?" Tessa replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well…there is one" he turned around, his back facing the cabinet and he rested himself on the bathroom sink, eyeing her carefully.

Tessa raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. He always had a plan on his sleeve did he not? She got up and walked to the bathroom door, in lazy footsteps, not leaving her cover. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed. They both sat down and she rested her head against his shoulder admiring the sounds of their tired breaths-

"I will only shut up if you admit that I'm the most handsome, smart, strong, wonderful, clever, smooth –" Tessa cut him off by pushing him out of the bed and cracking up since he was clearly not expecting it.

Firstly, his deep blue eyes looked up to her surprised, only to turn the surprise to a devilish grin, sitting up in the bed.

"You shouldn't have done that because you should know that the gentleman in your bed is always right, even if he says that the sky is purple and made of hedgehogs." He led out his hand for her, which she took, unwarily. He then walked down the big marble stairs in direction of the living room in which the TV was on and a couch awaited them. Tessa lied down only for Will to leave the room. He later came back with the cups of steaming tea they had left upstairs and some cookies.

"Since it has been an awfully unproductive day, we'll be spending the rest of the evening watching a movie or something. Any suggestions?"

"Yes because Will Herondale, you work so hard" she remarked, dragging out the 'o'.

They proceeded to watch all the movies in the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy and it was soon night. Receiving no form of text or call from Nate and it being Christmas vacation still, they decided that she would stay over once again.

The sound of the front door opening, woke both the teenagers up and they glanced back at the door to find Cecily coming in.

"Will! I'm home!" she called, more like shouted, without removing her eyes from the floor. When she looked up and saw them both on the sofa she smiled.

"Tessa?! That was unexpectedly expected if that makes any sense. I was going to tell you to go make something for dinner but since you two must be busy I'll just order some pizza." Will smiled at her thankfully "I'll be in my room if you need me. Have fun!" she winked as she walked up the set of stairs.

The credits were now flashing through the screen and they both got up.

A notification lighted up Will's phone and a 'ding' sound and he read the test out loud

"Bastard of a brother, the pizza will be here in a second. Cecy xx" sighed and sat on a chair next to the kitchen island "Charming as usual. The captivating personality is clearly in her blood"

The room remained comfortably silent until a door bell rang.

"That should be it"

He picked up his wallet from the table and paid for the pizzas as Tessa got them inside and called Sophie. They all sat down around the couch bringing the greasy, cheesy, amazing pizza as well.

"So, lovebirds. Are you two a thing now?"

Tessa blushed and snapped her head in Will's direction. In a change, he flashed his signature smirk and raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. What are we?"

She looked at them, dumbfounded. These two would be her death. It used to be other two but look how tables turn. Will was always there though.

"How am I supposed to know?" she paused "It wasn't me who stalked you yesterday" said Tessa in a whisper.

It mustn't have been that low since Cecily almost chocked on her food and laughed.

"Wait a minute." She managed to say in between laughs "You stalked her last night?"

This actually caught Will off guard but he covered the surprised look quickly "I did not stalk you miss Theresa. I went for a walk and you happened to be in the same place as me."

"It worked out well so I don't mind you stalking me" she replied, smiling warmly.

"She won with this one. Sorry big bro."

And it was with chit chat, under blankets that the three of them eventually drifted to sleep, actually giving life to the usually empty house.

**That was it!**

**It's not edited bc im getting realy tired im sorry ^-^ this wasn't much but I actually wasn't going to write today so I made this little gift for the Wessa shippers out there!**

**Don't forget to follow favourite and review!**

**~The Marked Princess**


End file.
